Tribrid in Rosewood
by Mach9330
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki decides that he has spent enough time away from his best friend and transfers to Rosewood, bringing with him the Supernatural world to the small isolated town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Naruto x PLL x TVD/TO. Pairing is Naruto x Hanna.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: SO, I asked permission from Shawn129, and I have permission to use all of his content that he put in to his "Vampire comes to Rosewood" story. I am making something similar, but mine is going to be different since my Naruto is different.**

 **Tribrid in Rosewood**

 **Chapter 1- pilot**

2000 Rosewood, PA

8 year old Naruto watched from the back of the room as his mom gave a speech to all the young girls about following their dreams, and being the best they can be. He saw a woman looking at him. Seeing her look away, Naruto shrugged as it wasn't the first time adults stared at him for being the son of Kushina Uzumaki.

With a bored sigh, Naruto walked to the food table to get a cookie, when he saw a 7 year old girl a bit on the chubby side sitting alone, so with a smile he walked over and sat next to her "Hi, I'm Naruto." he introduced "What's your name?"

"H-Hanna Marin." Hanna said, causing Naruto to smile as she looked at him, while trying to hide herself.

"Want to be my friend?" Naruto asked.

"M-me?" Hanna asked in shock.

"Sure, don't you have any friends?" Naruto asked.

"Only Mona, but she's not here today." Hanna said.

"Well I'll be your friend too. Now you have Naruto Uzumaki as a friend and he'll always be there when you need him." Naruto replied with a wide smile that Hanna couldn't help but return before Naruto looked around to make sure no one was looking and turned back to Hanna "Want to go play outside?"

"But your mom is giving her speech." Hanna said.

"So what? You want to sit in here listening to a boring speech or do you want to have fun?" Naruto asked.

Hanna looked over to her mom who was with the other parents paying close attention to Kushina, before she looked back to an expectant Naruto and nodded.

Smirking Naruto grabbed Hanna's hand and they snuck out to go have fun.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

 **September 1, 2009**

 **Hastings Barn**

Hanna was with her friends Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields, they all were waiting for their friend Alison as they sat in the barn, drinking and having fun as she checked her phone repeatedly "Hanna, are you ok?" Aria asked.

"Yes, it's just I've been trying to reach Naruto and he hasn't got back to me."

"Well everyone knew how close he was to his parents maybe he's still mourning their deaths." Emily said.

"I know but Naruto has always been there for me, and I'm worried. No one has seen or heard from him since the funeral." Hanna said to her friends who have never personally met Naruto. Naruto's mother had died in a car crash 6 months ago. That same crash nearly killed him. Naruto now had whisker scars on his face.

"I still can't believe Ms. Kushina really is dead." Aria said sadly causing everyone to go silent as Kushina was a role model for all women in the world. Their attention was drawn to the sound of lightning strikes outside when the lights and music cut off.

Spencer put down the glass of alcohol "It must be the storm." she said as Aria grabbed a flashlight, just as a creak was heard from outside.

Aria looked to her friends "Something's out there!" she said as they all got up and huddled together and walked toward the barn door slowly just as it opened slightly.

Slowly the girls got closer, when Alison jumped out causing the girls to scream "Got ya!" she said.

"So not funny, Alison!" Spencer said as they all laughed while she closed the door and everyone sat in a circle.

"Ali, did you download the new Beyonce?" Hanna asked.

"Not yet" Alison said with a pout.

"I'm loving her new video!" Emily said.

"Maybe a little to much, Em." Alison replied before she handed the cup of alcohol to Aria "Your turn."

Aria smiled and began to drink as her friends giggled "Be careful Aria, take to much you'll tell us all your secrets."

Alison with a smiled leaned forward "Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close." everyone exchanged smiles as Alison looked back to Aria "Drink up!" she said.

Aria began to drink again as her friends giggled before she passed it to Spencer.

 **Middle of the Night**

The storm had calmed down as the girls were asleep although now it was only Emily, Aria and Hanna in the barn.

Aria was the first to wake up, not seeing Alison, or Spencer she tapped Emily "Em!" she whispered waking her up along with Hanna.

"Where's Ali and Spencer?" Hanna asked looking around.

Aria shrugged "We dont know." she said before she stood up and walked toward the barn doors to see only Spencer coming back "Ali!"

"She's gone." Spencer said as Hanna, and Emily walked over.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Aria asked.

"I've looked everywhere. I think I heard her scream." Spencer said while everyone exchanged worried looks.

 **1 Year Later**

 **August 29, 2010**

On the road leading into Rosewood a custom black 2010 Novitec Rosso Ferrari California was parked Naruto Uzumaki standing in front of it before he took a deep breath. "Mm, it's been too long since I've been here."

Naruto had a smile on his face. "This'll be very fun. Nosey cops who know nothing of the supernatural, vervain free and all the fun I can want."

Naruto walked over to the town sign and placed his palm on it before black markings appeared and glowed red dimly as an invisible barrier went up around the town. With a smirk, he got back in the car and drove into town.

 **September 5, 2010**

 **Montgomery House**

17 year old Aria Montgomery stood at 5'2 with a pale ivory complexion complimented by her round hazel eyes and plump lips. Her natural dark brown hair was wavy without the pink highlights she had prior to Alison's disappearance. Currently she was standing in her bedroom after a year away in Iceland when her mom walked in "Aria, are you okay?" she asked this was Ella Montgomery, a loving mother, and devoted wife.

Aria turned to her mom "Its weird being home." she said as she sat on a box.

"It's been a year, and when your 17, that's a long time." Ella said

"I still think about her everyday." Aria said.

Ella with a soft smile walked into the room and sat on a box "Why don't you call your friends. They don't know we're back from dad's sabbatical."

"In the news, they're calling it the anniversary of Alison's disappearance. Like its a party or something." Aria said.

Ella picked up Aria's phone and held it up for her to take "Why don't you give them a call. You five were inseparable and those feelings don't just go away." she said speaking from experience.

Aria's brother, Mike passed by the doorway "I need a ride to lacrosse!" he said.

Aria smiling took her phone "I'll take him." she said.

Aria and her mom go downstairs to where her dad, Byron, and Mike were.

"You have lacrosse today?" Byron asked as Mike was looking through a box.

"It's first tryouts and all my stuffs in about a hundred boxes!" Mike said.

"A hundred?" Ella asked walking into the room with Aria, who grabbed her purse.

"You know what I mean." Mike said.

"Come on, lets go look in the garage." Ella suggested before she and Mike left while Byron walked over to Aria.

"So, I know coming back here brings back alot of memories, you okay?" Byron asked.

"Dad, I'm still keeping your secret." Aria said, causing Byron to frown.

"I meant, are you okay with Alison?"

Ella and Mike re-entered the room and Aria and Mike walk out and got into the car before Aria drove away.

"And they're running off to practice, we are officially home." Ella said hugged Byron with a smile on her face.

 **Rosewood Mall**

17 year old Hanna Marin now stood at 5'5 with a beautiful heart shaped face complimented with piercing baby blue eyes, full lips and an dimpled smile. She had a curvaceous frame with slim, shapely legs. Her golden blonde hair was long; with her skin having a light milk and rose complexion. Currently she was trying on a pair of sun-glasses, before she turned to the salesman "Can I see the Prada's in the front?"

"I'll have to put some of these back." the salesman said.

Hanna took off the shades and looked at the man with a flirty look "But they're all maybes." she said, causing the salesman to blush and smile before he picked out what she requested as Mona Vanderwaal arrived with a scarf around her neck.

"Hey, is this me?" Mona asked.

Hanna turned to look, before she asked "Or is it a little too much your mother?"

Mona gained a disgusted look as she immediately took off the scarf while Hanna turned to the salesman who handed her the shades, putting the own she turned to Mona, who asked "I am loving those glasses, how much?"

"350." Hanna said, getting a nod from Mona who turned around while Hanna looked up and saw Spencer who is looking at clothing, turning back to the salesman Hanna said "I'll be right back."

The salesman watched her go cleaning a pair of shades in a daze, that he was snapped out of when a 5' 11" man with spiky blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and 3 symmetrical whisker scars on each cheek, walked up, dressed in a black John Varvatos Star USA Slim Fit Long Sleeve Stripe Henley, and black slim fit Levi's with black/white hightop NIKE Dunks. "May I help you sir?"

"The girl that just walked away, the shades she was wearing, how much are they?" Naruto asked.

"Um, $350 sir." the salesman said getting a nod from Naruto who put $400 on the counter and took the receipt.

"Keep the change, buddy." Naruto said, grabbing Hanna's purse and walking off.

 **Meanwhile**

Hanna got off the escalator and walked over to Spencer "I cannot believe Spencer Hastings actually has time to shop. I mean your interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis and redoing the barn, and in your leisure moments you Facebook and Tweet."

Spencer, with a smile, looked to her "You know me, I like to stay busy."

Hanna smirked "It's called a summer vacay, Spence."

"Yeah and you spent yours sunning and shopping!" Spencer replied.

"Tweet, tweet." Hanna said causing Spencer to giggle before she looked over to Hanna with a sad smile.

"Did you see the paper today?"

Hanna with a solemn expression nodded "Yeah."

"She's gone but she's everywhere." Spencer said.

"Can't believe its been a year." Hanna said softly.

"Do you remember what Ali said that night? About our secrets keeping us close? Well I think it was the opposite." Spencer said.

Hanna and Spencer gave each other smiles and remained silent for a moment before Hanna changed the subject "So! What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Family dinner, meeting Melissa's fiancé!" Spencer said exasperated, taking a blouse off the rack.

"What's he like?" Hanna asked following Spencer to the counter.

"He's a med student so everybody's thrilled!" Spencer said sarcastically.

"Then that's not the right top! You need to turn heads!" Hanna said walking to the closest rack.

"Away from Melissa? Please!" Spencer said turning to Hanna who pulled out a burgundy blouse.

"She doesn't always have to win." Hanna said before with a smile Spencer took the blouse "See you on the playground!"

"See you." Spencer said, placing the blouse on the counter.

Hanna headed toward the exist with the in her mind stolen glasses on her eyes with a smug smirk "Miss!" a voice called causing Hanna to stop "Turn around slowly." the man ordered.

Hanna turned around and gasped as she saw Naruto standing there with her bag held up as he smiled at her "You forgot your bag." he said with big grin.

"N-Naruto?" Hanna asked, taking off the shades.

"In the flesh." Naruto said before with an excited squeal Hanna dove forward and hugged Naruto who smiled and returned the hug, "Let me have a look at you." Naruto said pulling back and giving Hanna a twirl "Damn." he said checking her out.

Hanna smacked her lips and playfully punched Naruto in his chest "Shut up." she said.

"Hey, I'm serious. You look amazing." Naruto complimented, causing Hanna to smile shyly as she tucked her hair behind her ear cutely.

"So um..what are you doing in town?" Hanna asked.

"Well, I do have to finish Highschool, and I decided that I've been avoiding my best friend enough, so I'm enrolling here." Naruto said causing Hanna's smile to widen.

"Hanna!" Mona called walking over to them and paused once she saw Naruto.

"Naruto, this is my friend Mona Vanderwaal."

"This is Mona? I thought Mona had bifocals, pig tails, wore grandma socks, and ugly dre-" Naruto was listing off when Hanna elbowed him. "What?" he asked her rubbing his ribs.

"Yes, that was me, but I'm not like that anymore." Mona said with a sour look.

"That's good. I imagine Ali would be shocked if she saw you now." Naruto said.

"You knew Alison? Wait, who are you?"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, my best friend." Hanna said shoulder bumping Naruto who smirked.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki? I'm so sorry about your mom."

"Thank you." Naruto nodded.

"So where are you staying?" Hanna asked as they walked out of the mall.

"Currently? Nowhere." Naruto answered before Hanna gained an excited expression.

"Well you can stay with me, I'll ask my mom." Hanna said.

"I can give you a ride is you like?" Naruto offered, motioning to his black Ferrari.

"Sure!" Hanna said, before she looked to Mona who looked kind of upset "Mona, I'll catch you later ok."

"Ok, call me when you get a chance." Mona said before she and Hanna hugged and Naruto and Hanna walked away to his car. Mona waited for them to leave, watching as Naruto pulled out of the parking space and with a happy smile, Mona waved to Hanna as Naruto zoomed out of the lot, his car roaring for all to hear.

Mona gained an angry look on her face as she glared at the car, before she stomped over to her mom's car, and sat in the drivers seat, before she began to bang on the steering wheel screaming in anger.

 **Hanna's House**

"Naruto!" Ashley Marin said happily as she and Naruto embraced "I'm so glad you're here. We have missed you."

"I'm sorry if I worried both of you, but after the funeral, I just needed some time to myself, to get my affairs in order, which probably wasn't a good idea at the time, because I spiraled out of control for a awhile." Naruto said as Ashley rubbed his shoulder comfortably.

"Mom, Naruto needs a place to stay. Can he stay here?" Hanna asked.

Ashley, knowing of the massive crush Hanna had on Naruto growing up, wanted to say no, but didn't have the heart to, as this boy and his mother had always been supportive of Hanna, helping her come out of her shell when she was overweight. Looking over, she looked Naruto in the eye, hoping to see if he was still the same boy he was last time she saw him, but his pupils widened and shrunk as she looked into his eyes.

"Of course, you can stay as long as you need too." Ashley said while Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Naruto said with a secretive smirk.

 **September 6, 2010**

 **Rosewood High**

 **Administration Office**

Naruto stood at the desk as the administration office lady was looking through his transcripts "So do you plan on transferring here, from New York High?" the lady asked.

"Something like that." Naruto said before he looked the woman in the eye, who eyes glazed over, for a few moments before she snapped out of it.

"Well everything is in order, welcome to Rosewood High."

"Thank you." Naruto said grabbing his schedule and leaving the office.

 **Outside**

Aria, Mike and Byron pull up in front of the school, and immediately Mike got out of the car "Later. See ya!" Mike yelled out to his father and sister while running off to the entrance of the school.

"Good luck!" Byron yelled back before turning to his daughter who was trying to get out of the car as quickly as possible, trying to not make eye contact with him at all.

"Hey."

"Look, it's the first day. I don't want to be late-"

"I love you Aria! You know that right?" Aria's father interrupted which made her stop and glare at him.

"Yeah. I know." Aria said quickly, before grabbing a hold of the door handle before stopping again when her father spoke again.

"And you know that I love your mom."

"Do you?" Aria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I made a mistake, okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life, I just hope that someday you will be able to forgive me!" Byron said.

"Yeah, I hope so too." With that, Aria left the car and watched as her dad drove away.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Aria! Hey guys! Alison!" Mona called out to the two girls in front of her who were speed walking away while eating ice cream._

 _"Hey! You hear Mona?" Alison laughed while walking faster._

 _"Hey Aria!" Mona yelled out making Aria slow down a bit and look over at her._

 _"Maybe we should wait." Aria said to Alison, feeling sorry for the girl._

 _"Hey, guys!" Mona tried again while waving her hand at them._

 _"My god, what a loser. Is she ever gonna get a clue!? Come here." Alison laughed while grabbing onto Aria's arm and running away from a heartbroken Mona. They suddenly stopped when they reach an ally with a familiar car parked in it._

 _"Hey, isn't that your dad's car?" Alison asked while Aria watched in horror as she saw her father make out with some blonde that wasn't her mom._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Aria!" Emily yelled out towards her old best friend in disbelief, no one thought she would be back after what happened.

"Emily!" Aria said with a smile on her face as she gave her old friend a hug before they started walking to the school door together, unseen by both of them the plants near Aria suddenly wilted and died as they walked away.

"When did you get back?" Emily asked.

"Yesterday." Aria answered.

"I almost didn't recognize you, I think that the last time we saw each other, you had a pink stripe in your hair." Emily giggled.

"Yeah, that's what happens when your parents want you to be yourself but you don't know who you are yet..."

"You wore it well. You should have called. It's so weird running into you here!" Emily said.

"Oh. Well we kind of lost touch, Emily, remember?" Aria asked.

"That's what we had to do." Emily frowned.

"I saw a poster of Alison yesterday." Aria said from the bottom of the stairs while Emily stopped at the top of them and turned toward her.

"It's awful, I mean we all know she's dead right?" Emily said without thinking. The minute she realized what she said, instantly guilt rose up from the pit of her stomach.

"I've just never heard anyone say it." Aria replied, none of them said a word the rest of the way to their first class.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto sat in the back of his class, while people were glancing at him, which he easily ignored as he looked at his phone when he got a text from a blocked ID, _'Welcome to Rosewood, I wonder if the world know of your relationship with Alison -A'_

Naruto narrowed his eyes and opened the attachment to see that it was a photo of him and Alison in a club, with him hugging her from behind with his mouth on her neck as she had a smile on her face and her eyes closed _._

 **Emily's house**

Emily was with her mom, Pam, who was preparing a welcome basket.

Emily said taking a pitcher of orange juice out of the fridge "I can't believe they sold the house." she said.

"Just too many memories for the DiLaurentis's! I can't even imagine." Pam said.

"It's just so weird to think of other people living in Alison's house." Emily said.

Pam looked at her daughter in sympathy "I know honey."

Emily sighed before she smiled and said, "Aria's back."

Pam smiled "Does she still have that pink hair?" she asked.

"No mom, she doesn't."

"You know something? I never really understood that family, why would a mother let her daughter do something like that?" Pam asked.

"Because they believe their kids are their equals. Not their property!" Emily said.

"Honey, I don't think you're my property, but I'm your mom, what kind of a mother would I be if I let you run around looking like a goth? That kind of style might fly in Europe but it won't get you very far here in Rosewood!"

"Not everyone dreams of making it here in Rosewood mom." Emily said.

"Oh?" Pam asked putting a jar of jelly into the basket.

"Some people dream of making it out." Emily said.

 **Later**

 **Aria's House**

Ella was looking into a box and pull out two stemmed glasses "Found them." she announced walking back to the living room while Byron was uncorking a wine bottle.

"Huh, yeah. Look what else I found." Ella said pulling out a stuff pig.

"Ohh. She used to drag that thing everywhere. I think you're happy to be back." Byron said.

"Aren't you?" Ella asked.

"Well, haven't decided yet." Byron said pouring them both a glass.

"Ohh. You and Aria are so much alike. I don't think she's happy to be home either." Ella said sitting down.

"I know it was like a vacation from our real life, but... I felt like we really bonded when we were away." Byron said.

"Well, we had to connect. We didn't know anybody else."

"I don't want to lose that." Byron replied sitting down.

"Are you really worried that we will?" Ella asked sitting beside Byron.

"It's just easy for stuff to get in the way."

"What do you mean? What kind of stuff?" Ella asked.

"Ohh... You know, I'm really surprised that she brought that with us." Byron said, attempting to change the subject.

"Well, she loves it because you gave it to her. What kind of stuff could get in the way of us?" Ella said getting back on subject.

"No, nothing, nothing. You know me. I just get a little overly obsessed about work, that's all. We're good, Ella. Come here. It's all good."

"Oh, I drove past Alison's house today. It's definitely something I haven't missed." Ella sighed letting it go, as she leaned into Byron while closing her eyes.

"Oh, god. A year later. Imagine what that poor family is going through." Byron said.

"I can't. I don't ever want to imagine. If anything ever happened to you."

"Nothing is gonna happen. We are safe. We're together. And we're home." Byron assured.

 **Rosewood Mall**

 **H &M Clothing Store**

Naruto was doing some shopping seeing as his other half, didn't leave him with any clothes, he's been so busy doing recon he had forgot to get any clothes besides what he needed, grabbing a few Henley shirts, some vnecks, short and long sleeves, a couple pair of jeans, leather jacket, a few coats, and a few dress shirts.

Looking through another rack, Naruto paused for a moment when he sensed something, before he smirked "Hmm, didn't think that I would hear from you for a while yet."

Naruto finally looked away from the clothes to see an extremely young and beautiful woman in her late 20's. She has long dark curly hair. She appears to be of Mediterranean descent. She also wore a long, flowing green, frilled dress. "Hello Qetsiyah." he greeted noticing the entire mall was under her Molecular Immobilization spell.

"Naruto. " Qetsiyah acknowledged. "What are you up to?"

"Shopping for clothes. I plan to make this place my home for a while. Better question is, why are you here? I thought after I completed you training, which counted of mastering every one of your spells, including the Immortality Spell, that you would not contact me again until it was time to take out Silas."

"I've settled down here for the moment, while I wait for Silas's little pawn to gather the Originals, and the current generation of Dopplegangers to free him. After we deal with Silas, who knows? Besides, I like to check up on my favorite student."

"I'm the only student you ever had." Naruto retorted, to which Qetsiyah smiled.

"Very true."

"Is there a particular reason you've chosen to contact me right now?" Naruto asked as he picked out some more closes.

"The Doppleganger of the bitch Amara and her friends are trying to find Mikael, so he can kill your father." Qetsiyah said.

"Hmph, good." Naruto said. "That dead-beat bastard can die for all I care."

"I should probably let you know that your presence here will change things. There is a deep supernatural ancestry rooted in this town. Your presence here, if it hasn't begun to already, will start drawing those hidden ancestries to the surface."

"I see, you want to nurture those supernatural powers of theirs." Naruto pointed out.

"Of course, it will certainly help me pass the time. Waiting to kill Silas can be so agonizing. Also, call me Tessa from now on. It's a little newer, but not so new that you wouldn't see it on one of those silver key-chains." She said, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Be seeing you," Naruto said as Qetsiyah ended her spell and walked away as the shoppers to become mobile again.

 **Hanna's House**

Hanna and her mother were cooking hoping for it to be ready by the time Naruto returned "I ran into Ella Montgomery today. Why didn't you tell me Aria was back?"

Hanna walked to the drawer and got out three forks, and spoons "It's not like we're still friends." she said before walking to the table and setting the table.

Ashley sighed and continued to cook "She didn't know your father left. I hate telling that story."

Hanna continued continued to set the table before she looked to her mom "So change the story. I did. You grew up. You grew apart. It was mutual, and, honestly, We are much happier without him."

"Hanna." Ashley said.

"Say it enough, and you'll actually start to believe it." Hanna said, handing her mom a glass of vodka

Ashley took a sip "Well, I have to admit, it does sound a lot better than the truth." she said.

"Nobody needs to know that we got dumped." Hanna said.

"We" didn't get dumped. I did." Ashley said sadly.

"He left both of us." Hanna said before she received a text.

"If that's Mona, I'm staging an intervention." Ashley said looking to her daughter.

"It's Naruto, he said he'll be here in 10 minutes." Hanna said before she began to text him back.

Ashley smiled before her phone rang and she picked up " It's Ashley. Yes, I left it on your desk. Mm-hmm."

The bell rang, causing Hanna to get up to open it, before she gained an worried expression as there were policemen "Hanna Marin?" the agent asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Hanna asked.

"Is your mother home?" the agent asked just as Ashley walked up.

"Let me call you back. What's this about?" Ashley asked.

"We received a call from Rosewood Mall Security. They have your daughter on tape shoplifting a pair of sunglasses." the agent said, causing Ashley to look at Hanna, who looked down.

"I'm sure there's been a mistake." Ashley said.

"I don't think so. Could you turn around?" The Agent asked and as soon as Hanna turned around the agent handcuffed her, with a smug look as he glanced over to Ashley

 **Police Station**

Hanna was waiting, as her mother was in the office with the agent, with a cold look on her face, when Ashley turned turned to look over to her the agent got up to close the door.

Hanna sighed and went to take a candy when she received a text _'Be Careful Hanna, I hear prison food makes you fat -A'_

Hanna frowned before she received a text from Naruto 'Where are you guys?"

Hanna made to text back when the Agent walked passed her, followed by Ashley "What's going on?" she asked.

"Let's go." Ashley said.

"Really?" Hanna asked before she got up and followed her mom, outside to their car, while police officers ran to their squad cars.

"In a small town like this, what people think about you matters." Ashley said.

Hanna looked down with a sigh "I know." she said.

"Then why would you risk it all to steal a pair of sunglasses? Hanna, I buy you everything you need to be popular."

"That's not why I do it." Hanna replied.

"Then why do...This is something you do?" Ashley asked.

"A few times." Hanna reluctantly said.

Ashley sighed "This is about your father, isn't it? You think this is going to get his attention."

Hanna remained silent for a moment "I made a mistake." she said.

"In Rosewood, you don't have room to make a mistake. And neither do I." Ashley replied.

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it somehow." Hanna promised.

"You will deny you did anything wrong. It was a misunderstanding." Ashley said.

"But...".

"I'm taking care of it." Ashley said stopping Hanna from speaking, before she pulled off.

 **In the Street**

Emily walked alone in street when she perceived an ambulance making its way towards the old Di Laurentis's house, worried she ran in their direction through the crowd when she saw Maya "Maya!" Emily yelled.

Maya turned around to see her friend "Emily!" she said hugging the girl.

Emily pulled back and looked Maya in the eye "I thought something might have happened to you."

"I tried to call you." Maya said.

Emily looked around "What's going on?" she asked.

"They found your friend." Maya said softly.

"I knew she was back. Is she inside?" Emily asked making her way to the door when Maya stopped her.

"Emily! I'm sorry. They found Alison's body."

Emily looked shocked before she turned to see two agents of the coroners office pushing a body in a bag on a stretcher.

Hanna walked through the crowd to seethe see the bag see the bag on the stretcher.

Aria pulled up in her car when she saw the crowd causing her to stop and get out of her car. She then saw Spencer on the other pavement and walked over to her. "I heard the cops take Hanna to the police station today." Aria said causing Spencer to look at her in shock.

"You don't think she'd ever talk about..." Spencer started.

"The Jenna thing? We made promise." Hanna said walking up.

"Hanna." Naruto said getting Hanna and her friends attention.

"Naruto." Hanna said hugging him as he looked to the crowd Hanna pulled away and turned to Spencer and Aria.

"Spencer, Aria this is Naruto." Hanna introduced causing Naruto to give them a soft smile as he shook their hands.

"Nice to finally meet you, although I wish it was under better circumstances." Naruto said as they all looked back to the crowd.

 **Hanna's House**

Hanna, and Naruto were in the lounge, looking at the information about the discovery of Alison's body on the TV.

 _"The current owners of the residence were in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project, when workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, But a family spokesperson has confirmed the gazebo was under construction the summer 15-year-old Alison Dilaurentis disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy as they come to terms with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, and local authorities are coming to terms with the fact a killer is at large in Rosewood."_

Hanna and Naruto sighed before they heard a noise, and Hanna hurriedly switched off the sound. Looking toward the sound they saw Ashley walk into the house followed by the policeman. They kissed each other and go up stairs, while Ashley looked back toward the two, and Hanna immediately turned the sound back on.

"I didn't know your mom was seeing anyone." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Hanna said with a guilty expression before Naruto took her chin in his hand gently and made her look at him.

"Hanna what's going on?" Naruto asked.

Hanna proceeded to tell him everything about why the police took her to the station including the weird text she had got.

Naruto stood up and made to walked upstairs when Hanna stopped him "Wait, where are you going?"

"That guy is abusing his authority to sleep with your mother. I am going to stop him." Naruto said.

"But my mom told me to stay out of it, it's my fault anyway for stealing those dumb glasses."

"I paid for those dumb glasses." Naruto said causing Hanna to look up at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Yeah, when I got your bag, I paid for the glasses the receipt is upstairs. Now I have to have to go save your mom from a decision that she will regret."

Naruto walked upstairs into the guest room where he was sleeping, and grabbed the receipt, before walking to Ashley's room.

 **Ashley's Room**

Ashley was staring at the window with a dad look on her face as Dt. Wilden kissed her neck and rubbed her stomach as he took off her blazer, "This is for Hanna! This is for Hanna!" she thought over and over when someone started banging on the door.

"What the hell?" Wilden asked stopping as he turned to the door.

"It's probably Hanna." Ashley said walking to the door and opening it to see Naruto "Naruto what to you want?"

"You're going to stop what you're doing right now." Naruto said walking into the room.

"Hey, kid we're kinda of in the middle of something." Wilden said waving Naruto off toward the door only for Naruto to place the receipt in his face, while Ashley looked relieved as she noticed Hanna recording the encounter with her cellphone.

"Hanna didn't steal those shades, I paid for them." Naruto said causing Wilden to frown and take the receipt before he read it, and started to ball it up by Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it up causing him to give a shout of pain while Naruto took the receipt from his hand "I'll take that. I will be taking it to the station tomorrow, and if I see you harassing Ms. Marin again, I will tell your captain just how his detectives abuse their power. Now, get lost. And don't come back." Naruto said, letting Wilden go.

Wilden clutched his arm, and grabbed his blazer before with a glare at the three people stormed off. Naruto looked to Ashley and Hanna who smiled at him "What?" he asked.

"You were very protective." Hanna said.

"You both are worth protecting." Naruto smiled causing the mother and daughter to smile at him with blushes "Good night." he said walking to his room

 **September 9, 2010**

 **Rosewood's Church**

People were walking into the church while a journalist was on the pavement across the street "Thank you... The discovery of her body rocked this community, And today, hundreds of mourners gather To say goodbye to Alison DiLaurentis."

Emily arrived with her mother; she sadly looked around before she saw Spencer and her parents, walking to her friend she and Spencer take themselves into each other's arms.

Peter Hastings smiled at his daughter as she hugged her friend, before he saw Hanna and Naruto walked into the church, causing his eyes to widen as he saw Naruto.

Naruto and Hanna walked into the church to saw Alison's mom Jessica, "Mrs. DiLaurentis. I'm sorry for your lost." Naruto said shaking Jessica's hand.

"Thank you for coming Naruto, Alison told me how you two bonded in Georgia. It means a lot that you showed up." Jessica said before she looked to Hanna "Hanna! I'm so glad you came. I would like you and the other girls to sit together up front. It's what Alison would have wanted."

"Of course." Hanna said before she and Naruto parted ways and he sat behind Ella and Byron next to Ashley, before his attention went to Aria who entered and talked to Jessica before she walked up front.

Aria approached the first rank, before she stopped and observed the coffin when Hanna took her hand getting her attention exchanging smiles, she took her place next to the girls "Poor Ali." Emily said.

Hanna looked around "Can you believe what a scene this is?" she asked.

"Alison would have loved it." Aria said.

"Popular in life and death." Spencer said before Hanna, seeing Emily looking as if she was going to cry, handed her a phial of alcohol.

"No thanks. I don't-" Emily began.

"Today, I think you do." Hanna interrupted before Aria's cellphone rung, causing the girls to look at her in terror "Anyone we know?"

Aria looked up and said "No, it's just my mom sending me a text." she couldn't help but noticed how they all breathed a sigh of relief "Emily and I aren't the only ones who got messages from "A," are we?"

Everyone glanced at each other, before whispers sounded out, causing Spencer to turn around "Oh, my god. It's Jenna." she whispered in shock causing the girls to turn around in surprise and watch as a blind girl walked to her seat with the help of a young man.

Turning around the girls looked to each other on confusion before Jessica sat down next to them "Did you see that Jenna Marshall was here? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends." she whispered.

"They weren't." Spencer said before everyone went silent and faced forward as the ceremony started.

"The lord giveth and the lord taketh away." The Minister said as the funeral service began.

 **Later**

The ceremony was finished and the girls go out of the church when the Wilden intercepted them "Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna." he listed.

"Do we know you?" Spencer asked.

"I'm Detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim." Wilden said.

"Yeah, we were." Aria replied.

"I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you." Wilden said.

"We talked to the police when Alison went missing." Spencer retorted.

"And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing persons investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer." Wilden smirked before he walked off while their attention went to Jenna, who was getting a car, as Naruto walked over to see them looking at her.

"So that's the girl you all blinded?" Naruto asked causing them to look at him in shock.

"W-what?" Aria asked.

"Ali, told me about how she, and you guys threw a firecracker into the garage, and the Jenna girl was blinded because of it." Naruto said.

"Alison told you that?" Spencer asked.

"Mercilessly yes, she said she deserved it." Naruto shrugged.

"You can't tell..." Aria began.

"Relax, I don't care that you did it. If the truth got out, you all will be looking at jail time, and I don't want that. So your secret is safe with me." Naruto said with a shrug before he spoke again "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I saw Wilden talking to you guys, and I want to make sure that he wasn't harassing you."

"No, he was just telling us, that he'll have to go over our statements from that summer again." Hanna said causing Naruto to nod before everyone phones rung.

Everyone looked at each other before they checked their phones "Oh, my god!" Aria gasped.

"It's from-" Hanna started.

"I got one too." Emily said.

"I'm still here, bitches-" Spencer read.

"...And I know everything. A'." the girls read together.

"I know what you did on that summer. A" Naruto read aloud, causing the girls to look at him before he looked to them "Who is this A person?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know." Spencer said before they all looked around.

 **Finished**

 **Pairing is Naruto x Hanna**

 **Naruto is a Tribrid. His father will be revealed soon if you haven't figured that part out yet.  
**


	2. The Jenna Thing

**Chapter 2: The Jenna Thing**

The girls were sitting in a restaurant called, The Apple Rose Grille, discussing the new messages from "A" that they received as well as Alison's disappearance, before Aria brought up a question that been on all their minds "Why was Jenna there?" she asked.

"She must be back." Spencer said while cradling her cup of coffee.

"That cop acted like we were suspects or something." Hanna said.

"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily asked, looking to her friends.

"Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong." Aria said.

"Except lie, about "The Jenna Thing." Hanna replied.

"We promised that we'd never bring up 'The Jenna Thing' again remember? It never happened." Spencer said.

"Have you found a way to forget?" Aria asked getting Spencer and Emily's attention, while Hanna poured some vodka from her flask into her soda "I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night."

"Aria it was an accident." Spencer whispered.

Hanna finished pouring some vodka, and began to close her flask, when she saw a nosey old man looking at her in disapproval "It's medicinal!" she lied causing him to give a 'Yeah Right' look "Cramps!"

Spencer looked over to the old man as Hanna took a sip of her beverage, "I don't get it. How does 'A' know something about me, that only Alison knew?" Emily asked.

"Alison knew all of our secrets, but we never knew any of hers." Aria noted.

"I knew some." Spencer revealed, getting everyone's attention only for her to stay silent.

"Go on." Aria said, causing Spencer to glance at each of them.

"Talk." Hanna ordered.

"I can't." Spencer said.

"Spence! No, you are not just going to drop a bomb like that, and clam up." Aria replied.

"She'd so kill me, if I told you." Spencer said.

"She's dead." Hanna retorted, causing Emily to look sad.

"Ali, was seeing someone that summer." Spencer revealed.

"I knew she was keeping something from me." Emily glanced around and corrected herself "From us."

"Well, why didn't she want us to know?" Aria asked.

"He was an older boy, and he had a girlfriend." Spencer said.

"Who was it?" Emily asked.

"She never told me his name." Spencer said.

Hanna rolled her eyes "OK, that's only half a secret."

"That's more that, what you ever got from her." Spencer retorted.

"How is it, that Ali told us nothing, while we told her everything?" Aria asked.

"She told Naruto about 'The Jenna Thing. " Spencer said.

"Yeah, why would she do that?" Aria asked.

"Because she had major crush on him." Hanna said getting their attention "I introduced her to him when we were 13. Ever since then she'd always ask me if I'd talked to him, and if he had asked about her."

"Do you think she saw him that Summer? Because something must've happened between them if A is talking to him too." Spencer asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that Naruto spent the last 1 ½ years mourning the one person he loved the most, and I don't want to upset him, by drudging up those memories." Hanna replied getting nods of understanding.

The four sat in silence for a moment before Aria spoke "I really missed you guys."

"Me too." Spencer said.

"I miss Ali." Emily said, looking down as she fiddled with something on her wrist.

"I can't believe you still wear that." Hanna said.

"Ali still wears hers." Emily replied before she corrected herself "Wore."

"When Ali, didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must've happened, but there was some part of me that just imagined that one day she'd just show up." Spencer said sadly.

"Yeah, I used to think that maybe she just run off with some guy." Aria said.

"That she was laying on a beach somewhere." Emily said still looking down.

"Or getting a tan, out by the pool next to that hot lifeguard." Hanna said getting giggles from her friends.

"Wait, what was his name again?" Aria asked.

"Who cares?" Hanna asked before she looked up and said dramatically "Save me"

Everyone giggled, and sighed as they began to reminisce but cringed as they heard a tapping sound, instinctively knowing that blind Jenna Marshall had entered with her walking stick. Silently they got up and walked away in separate directions.

 **Next Morning**

The next morning, Ashley and Hanna were getting ready for their day in the kitchen, Hanna was pouring herself some coffee in a mug, before moving over to her mother's coffee cup and pouring her some as well, as Ashley pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge and poured some in both hers and Hanna's coffee "That's the last of the milk." Ashley said, throwing the carton away.

Hanna walked over to her bag "It's on the list." she said taking her bag, and walking over to the mirror and touching up her hair.

The guy on the tv was giving an report "..Over the area right now with a lot of warm air, but we've got a cold front moving in from the west right here behind me. In other news, Rosewood detective Darren Wilden held a press conference this morning."

Wilden's face appeared "The coroner did release his findings this morning, and although Alison Di Laurentis' body did show signs of a blunt-force head trauma, the cause of her death was suffocation." he announced before Ashley, seeing Hanna's sadly face, turned the tv off.

Ashley sighed and looked back to her daughter "Are you okay going to school today?" she asked.

Hanna looked over to her mom and smiled slightly "Yeah. I'll be fine." she assured.

"Honey, I don't want to think about what the police are saying, and you shouldn't either. Try to remember Alison as the beautiful girl you knew." Ashley advised, causing Hanna go think about happy memories before she frowned and looked to her mother.

"I'm really sorry, mom." Hanna apologized.

"For what?" Ashley asked with an raised eyebrow.

"The cop." Hanna answered.

"Well, thanks to Naruto, nothing happened." Ashley said before she checked her watch and walked to the kitchen doorway "Naruto! It's almost time for school, you don't want to be late!" she called before seeing Hanna putting on some lipstick "Is that amber rose? It's a good color for you. "

Hanna smiled at her mom, before their attention was given to Naruto who walked in putting on his John Varvatos Long Sleeve Mercerized Crew Neck "Morning." he announced grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"Good morning." Hanna and Ashley said before Ashley walked over to him and gazed at him.

Naruto was about to take a bite of his apple when he noticed her watching him "Yes?" he asked

"I think I should tell you that curfew in this house on school nights is 10:00, you coming in at midnight is not ok." Ashley said as he raised an eyebrow "Now I know that I'm not your mother, but I know that she raised you to know better."

Naruto nodded slowly before he spoke "Yeah, she did. I promise it won't happen again."

"Good." Ashley said, tapping Naruto's shoulder before she left with a goodbye.

Naruto looked to Hanna who was doing her makeup, and tossed the roll of paper towels at her "Hey!" Hanna yelled.

"Did you tell her I came in at midnight?" Naruto asked.

Hanna picked up the paper towels and threw them back at him "No." she said while Naruto gave her a look "I didn't, look come on before we're late."

Naruto sighed and grabbed his Everest backpack and followed Hanna out of the house.

 **Later**

Naruto was putting some books into his locker when the gym coach walked up to him in the crowded hallway "Hey, Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked to the coach "Yeah?"

"Every year for the 11th grade we have a friendly basketball game between students. It helps promote teamwork, and comradery. It also helps members of our basketball team to warm up, before the season starts. Now it is mandatory for all boys to play, so we'll be expecting you there for PE."

"Sure, I'll be there." Naruto smirked going back to putting his text books into his locker, caught sight of Emily being forced into a kiss by some guy, before she gave an uncomfortable smile, and watched her gaze over to the new girl, Maya. Naruto extended his senses for a moment, and gained a look, realizing her true identity. Naruto smirked and closed his locker before he walked off, placing an earbud into his ear, as he walked through the hallway passing by Hanna, and her boyfriend Sean Ackard, before the PA system went off

"Will the following students please come to the office : Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin."

The four girls were the only ones in the hallway and they all exchanged looks before heading to the office, when Aria's phone rung "Wait. It's from "A."

Hanna, and the girls walked over and looked at Aria's phone before Hanna read the message "Dead girls walking."

Looking at each other the girls slowly walked to the office.

 **Moments Later**

The girls sat on the couch, while Detective Wilden illegally talked to them "So let's see... You thought you heard her scream." he said.

"I-I said that, yeah." Spencer replied

"And when you three woke up in the barn, Alison was gone, and so was Spencer." Darren said looking to the other three girls

"Yes, I woke up before them, And I realized that Ali was missing, so..." Spencer began.

"So you went looking for her." Darren interrupted as if he didn't believe a word she was saying.

"That's what happened." Spencer said

"I got that." Darren said looking to the girls, "So, what's up? Was this a slumber party, or...?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Spencer asked.

"No, just a routine follow-up. Why did you guys all fall asleep?" Darren asked.

"I guess we were tired." Aria shrugged.

"Tired? Really. Is that how you remember it, Hanna?" Darren asked the bored looking Hanna.

"Yeah." Hanna said.

"Yeah, you guys were tired." Darren repeated.

"Look, we've told you everything we know, just like we did the night she went missing." Spencer spoke up.

"I know, and you see, the thing is, it's almost exactly what you said last year- Almost like it was rehearsed."

"Like Spencer said, we've told you everything we know." Aria said.

 **Later**

 **Gymnasium**

The entire 11th grade was in the gyms for the basketball game, the girls were sitting together after their weird lunch with Jenna.

Naruto walked onto the court in a t-shirt, and black basketball shorts, jogging over to the couch he called "Couch." getting the man's attention as he was talking to his players "Which team am I on?"

With a smirk the coach pointed "You're with them."

Naruto looked to see 4 nerds who looked like they've never played a sport in real life, Naruto glanced back to see the players were all jocks, with Noel Khan, Sean Ackard, and the guy he saw kiss Emily, Ben Coogan, at the forefront. They all had smirks on their faces while Naruto sighed and walked over to the nerds being able to recognize one of them from the AP classes he takes, and that was Lucas Gottesman.

Naruto looked at each of them and asked, "Show of hands, which of you have any skill in basketball?"

No one raised their hand, causing Naruto to sigh "Maybe we should just forfeit." a short mousy looking guy offered.

"No. Look just give me the ball, and do everything I say, when I say it. Alright?" Naruto said getting nods from the nerds.

Hanna, Mona, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Maya watched as Naruto was talking to the losers "They put Naruto on the nerd team. Ouch." Spencer said.

"Tell me about it." Mona said before she looked to Hanna "So who are you going to root for? Your best friend, or your boyfriend?"

Hanna looked between Naruto and Sean before she shrugged "I don't know." she said as some parents who had free time filed in and sat in the bleachers with their child including Peter, and Melissa Hastings.

Naruto sighed as he walked to the designated referee who flipped a coin "Heads or Tails?" he asked.

Naruto made to call 'Heads' but Lucas instinctively called out 'Tails'.

The ref pulled his hand up and said "It's heads, Team Ackard you inbound."

Naruto sighed and got into position as Ben passed Sean the ball, as Sean brought the ball up Naruto kept an eye on his teammates and watched as they were toyed with as Noel got the ball and sank a 3 pointer, before they all laughed and ran up court saying how easy their win was going to be.

Naruto took off his t-shirt, revealing the sleeveless gray wife beater he was wearing underneath, and tossed it onto the floor out of bounds and called for the ball from Lucas who passed it to him, slowly jogging up the court with the ball Naruto came to the 3 point line and shot the ball in Noel's face.

The ball going through the hoop easily caused everyone on the opposite team to go on gaurd, before Naruto watched as Sean passed the ball to Ben who put in a layup

Lucas in bounded the ball only for Ben to catch it, and pass to Sean who shot a 3 pointer.

Naruto walked to stand in front of Lucas who tossed him the ball, and Naruto seeing that he was really the only one he could count on in this team, decided to actually play "I won't miss." he said to himself before he ran up the court, and Noel got in his path, dribbling the ball in his left hand Naruto looked at the cocky expression on Noel's face, before he smirked.

Naruto dribbled to his right hand before he dribbled between his legs back to his left hand looking as if he was about to go to the left, which Noel thought, but Naruto blew past him to the right, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"He's fast!" they thought as Naruto made his way to the basket, but Sean got in front of him, but he was easily spun around as Naruto jumped and layed the ball in with a finger roll.

Naruto then jogged to the other side of the court and guarded Ben, who had the ball, Ben went to shoot a jumper, but Naruto smacked the ball away into one of his teammates hands, Team Ackard hurriedly got back into defense, as Naruto's team brought the ball up court, and passed it to Naruto as Sean guarded him at the 3 point line.

Dribbling with his right hand, Naruto glanced around the court and with a simple dribble between his legs he blew past Sean "Shit!" Sean yelled running after Naruto before Noel, and Ben both went to block Naruto's way, only for Naruto to stop quickly and jump shooting a fade away from the free throw line.

Noel grabbed the ball and threw it up court to Sean who was already running to the basket, catching the ball Sean went to dunk it, but Naruto slapped the ball from his hand coming up from behind him "No cherry picking." Naruto whispered to him as they both landed.

 **25 Mins Later**

Team Uzumaki 35. Team Ackard 37

Naruto looked to the scoreboard and sighed "Guess, I need to stop playing around." he said getting the players attention.

While the males were recording the game, Hanna, and her friends along with every other female in the gym was ogling Naruto's sweaty body. At 210 lb's and 8% body fat, he had a well built and defined physique.

Lucas threw Naruto the ball, as Naruto dribbled up court he saw Ben ready to try and stop him "Hope your ready." he said before Naruto dribbled between his legs to his right hand, and back between to his left, before he dribbled behind his back to his right quickly, before Naruto began to drive toward the basket but Ben stayed with him all the way, and saw Naruto smirk and before Ben knew it the ball was in midair behind him causing his eyes to widen but before he could make a move Naruto had spun around him, and grabbed ball.

Ben with a growl reached for the ball, but Naruto spun away from him, and dribbled the ball between Ben's legs, and grabbed the ball when Ben tried to spin around for it, with a step back beyond the 3 point line Naruto shot the ball sinking his shot like he's been doing through the whole game, making it a 1 point game with his team in the lead, Naruto smirked as he back peddled while Ben glared at him as he saw Emily and her friends cheering Naruto on. Noticing the score he smirked as all he needed was a 3 to win the game walking over to Noel and Sean who were impressed with Naruto's skill he grabbed the ball.

"Give me the ball, I'll finish this." Ben said, getting shrugs from Noel and Sean.

Sean passed Noel the ball, and as Noel was bringing it up court he passed it over to Ben who was headed for the corner, Ben with a smirk caught the ball and went up to shot, but Lucas of all people swatted the ball to a teammate that instantly passed it up to Naruto who was headed up court, before with a one handed windmill dunk Naruto ended the game causing his teammates and all the students who've been called Losers to cheer loudly while Hanna and her friends clapped and screamed for him.

Naruto smiled as he gave Lucas and his other teammates a high five before he walked over to his towel and grabbed it to wipe the sweat from his face and body, before Hanna came over and hugged him when he wiped all the sweat off. "Congratulations." she said.

"Thanks." Naruto said before he looked over to Spencer who arrived with her sister, and father

"Naruto this is my father Peter, and my sister Melissa." Spencer introduced.

Naruto shook Peter's hand "Mr. Hastings, nice to meet you." he said before doing the same with Melissa.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Uzumaki." Peter said.

' _Oh boy.'_ Naruto thought as whenever a grown man he has just met, addresses him as Mr. Uzumaki, they usually follows it up with some ass kissing.

"That was some game. I mean you single handily won the game for your team." Peter said.

"Thank you, but if Lucas hadn't of made that block we would have lost." Naruto said just as the bell rung "Excuse me, I have to take a shower and get to class. Nice meeting you."

Naruto put his towel on his shoulder and grabbed his folded shirt, and pants and walked away.

Peter Hastings looked to his youngest daughter "Spencer, I don't care what you have to do, get on Naruto's good side. I need to get on his team of lawyers." he said.

Spencer looked at her dad, and nodded slowly.

 **Later**

 **Hanna's House**

Hanna and Sean were at the kitchen table doing their homework, well Sean was, Hanna was glancing at him repeatedly, before with a smile she got up and walked to the fridge, and got a soda. Walking back to the table Hanna opened the soda and poured some into Sean's half empty glass.

"Thanks." Sean said before Hanna began to kiss his neck causing him to smile awkwardly "Hanna." he said trying to move away.

"What?" Hanna asked still kissing his neck.

"It's too hard to stop if we go there." Sean said.

"Oh, come on, Sean. It's okay." Hanna assured before they kissed a little, before Sean turned away.

"Come on, Hanna, I..." Sean began but Hanna sighed in frustration and sat down grabbing her pen to restart her homework but she paused and looked at Sean.

"You do like me like that, right?" Hanna asked.

"Yes." Sean said.

"I mean, maybe you... Still think of me as just a friend, the girl I used to be." Hanna said a little sadly before with a sigh Sean kissed her passionately before he pulled away.

"Do you kiss your friends like that?" Sean asked.

Hanna smiled "No." she said.

"Look... I like the girl you used to be, just like I like the girl you are now." Sean said assuredly.

"Is this waiting thing something you really want, or is it because of your dad?" Hanna asked.

"No, it's me. It's... It's my choice."

The two looked at each other before they turned to see Naruto walk in, wearing a black muscle shirt and cargo shorts.

Seeing him open the fridge Hanna spoke "You know, you don't have to do your homework alone, you could come study with us."

Pulling out an bottle of water, Naruto walked to the Island "I finished my homework already, besides I wouldn't want to get between you two, and whatever it is you both do. Truthfully I'm surprised you guys aren't half naked." he said opening his bottle.

Hanna, and Sean blushed as Sean spoke "We're not sleeping together."

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised pausing in drinking his water.

"Yeah, Sean wants to wait for marriage." Hanna said.

"Huh, I wasn't aware people still did that." Naruto said before his attention went to the door as Ashley walked in with Chinese takeout, while she was on the phone "Let me take that." he said, taking the bag from her getting a smile from her.

"Hi, Mrs. Marin." Sean said gathering up his books.

"We'll submit the loan docs in the morning. Okay. Great. Thanks." Ashley said hanging up the phone before she looked to Sean "Hi. How's the studying going?"

"Fine." Hanna said.

"Already finished." Naruto said emptying the bag.

Ashley seeing Sean getting his things said "Sean, you know you're welcome to stay for dinner."

"Thank you Mrs. Marin but I promised my mom, that I'd be home for dinner." Sean said

"Ok... well please tell your dad we really have been trying to make it to church, but I've been working on the weekends..."

"Oh, yeah, no. I'll let him know, Mrs. Marin. But it's okay. I mean, he understands. He works on the weekends too." Sean said causing Hanna and Ashley to smile while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Corny." Naruto thought as Sean walked out the house and Ashley walked upstairs to wash up for dinner "So your saving yourself for marriage, huh? How old fashion."

"Shut up." Hanna said shaking her head as she put up her books.

"What? It was a compliment." Naruto said sitting down next to her and drank from his bottle of water.

"Would you have sex with me?" Hanna suddenly asked, causing Naruto to choke on his water and cough.

"What?" Naruto asked, after he cleared his throat.

"If we were going out, would you have sex with me?" Hanna asked

"In a heartbeat." Naruto said honestly, causing Hanna to blush "If you don't want to wait, you should tell Sean."

"He knows that I don't want to, but no matter what I do, he won't budge or even compromise. He doesn't want to sleep with me."

"Maybe he's gay." Naruto offered with chuckle, causing Hanna to slap his arm.

"I'm serious."

"So was I." Naruto said seriously, as he listened to Hanna.

"Do you prefer the old me more, then the way I am now?"

"To be honest Hanna, the only difference I see is the fact that you lost weight, and your more confident in yourself. Other than that, you're still, the same beautiful, sweet, funny, smart girl that I befriended 10 Years ago." Naruto said with a smile that Hanna returned.

Hanna looked Naruto in the eye for a moment before she impulsively slammed her lips into his, before she pulled away and looked at him in shock, and before she knew it, she was leaning in to kiss him again.

Naruto and Hanna kissed each other lustfully and pulled away from each other when they heard Ashley coming down the stairs, Naruto quickly got up and walked to the island before he began to place the food on the table, while he and Hanna repeatedly glanced at each other.

 **Later**

 **Montgomery House**

Aria was in bed asleep, as she flinched repeatedly from her bad dream.

 **Dream**

Aria was running through the school, hallway and ran into her English class. When she entered the scenery changed to a misty woods.

Aria continued on until across a servant carrying a man, a knight or king from the looks of it. She seemed to instinctively know who they were, for some reason. The servant was Merlin and the knight/king was Arthur Pendragon. Aria was not sure how she knew who they were.

Merlin and Arthur continue on. Merlin sets Arthur down on a log and see's a lake in the distance.

"Avalon. We'll get there, Arthur." Merlin says to Arthur. Something spooks the horses and they take off. Merlin gets up and tries to stop them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Merlin said to the horses. Morgana stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, Emrys." Morgana greeted before she raised and extending her hand. She spoke something a language that Aria barely understood. Her eyes flashed gold and Merlin goes flying just as he had turned around. Arthur tried to reach for his sword but could barely move. Thinking that Merlin was unconscious, she turns to Arthur.

"What a joy it is to see you, Arthur. Look at you, not so tall and mighty now." She sneered down at the fallen king, "You may have won the battle, but you've lost the war. You're going to die by Mordred's hand. But don't worry, my dear brother, I won't let you die alone. I will stay and watch over you, until the wolves gorge on your carcass and bathe in your blood." Merlin quietly stands behind Morgana and draws Excalibur.

"No, the time for all this blood shed is over." Merlin announced as Morgana turned around. "I blame myself for what you've become...but this has to end."

"I am a High Priestess. No mortal blade can kill me." Morgana proclaimed as Merlin stabbed her. She quickly began to feel the effect of the blade as Arthur looked on.

"This is no mortal blade. Like yours, it was forged in a dragon's breath." Merlin said as he held Morgana close. He lowered her to the ground as her lifeforce faded as withdrew the sword.

"Goodbye, Morgana." Merlin said, his tone displaying regret as she took her final breath.

"Ah Aria glad you can make it." a voice said behind her causing her to turn around the man's face was cloaked in shadow from his the hood of his jacket, the only thing she could make out was fangs. He walked up to Ezra, who was tied up on a tree.

"Ready to share your secrets?" the figure asked.

"I-I have no secrets." Ezra said sitting back in his chair.

The figure smirked widely "You just had to go and lie." he said before he grabbed Ezra by his throat and made to take a bite out of him.

 **End Dream**

"NO!" Aria screamed as she shot up breathing heavily. Unseen by her, her eyes flashed golden.

 **Later**

Aria sat at the kitchen table fiddling with her plate "Rough night?" Ella asked her.

Aria looked up to her mother "Just a weird dream." she said.

"Well do you want to talk about it?" Ella asked.

"It was..." Aria stopped speaking when her dad walked in, although she missed her expression "I'll tell you later, I'm going to be late." she said grabbing her bag and walking out of the house.

"What's wrong with Aria?" Byron asked

"I don't know." Ella said, leaving Byron with a worried feeling.

 **Marin House**

Naruto was in the kitchen sipping on a bloodbag, he was home alone, as Ashley had work, and Hanna went to the mall with Mona using his car.

Getting rid of the empty bag, Naruto went to the cupboards and found six basic candles. He placed them all symmetrically around him and lit them with magic, the candle flames were blue.

Naruto sat down in a pentagram of salt, cross-legged and assumed a meditative position, holding his hands on his knees. He clenched his hands into fists and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He then began chanting. He was using a spell to try to feel out some of the hidden ancestries within this town.

His mind's eye first came upon Aria. The image of Morgana flickered behind her.

His mind's eye changed to Spencer. The image of a wolf flickered behind her.

His mind's eye changed to Radley Sanitarium, deep beneath the sanitarium, where a blonde woman was chained to the walls and . The image of a wolf flashed behind her.

He opened his eyes and smirked. Qetsiyah had been right. There were hidden ancestries within this town. To think that this seemingly innocent town held a treasure trove of untapped supernatural potential.

Although he was concerned for Aria. She was either a descendant of Morgana Pendragon, or she was her direct reincarnation. He would definitely need to reinforce the barrier to make sure no magic energy escaped. Because if _he_ ever found out, he would come for her to kill her, whether she actually was Morgana or not. And while he was confident he could handle his ancestor, he did not want to risk it.

Spencer definitely had werewolf blood, though were she got it was anyone's guess, as he checked and neither of her parents had it. Though perhaps, there was more to Spencer's lineage than meets the eye. He would have to look into it more.

That woman beneath Radley definitely looked familiar, though he was having a hard time placing it.

' _Regardless,'_ Naruto said as he began to clean up, ' _I'm looking forward to what happens next.'_

 **Chapter End**

 **I know that I'm using a large amount of content from Shawn129's story, but he basically gave me permission to adopt his NarutoxPLL story, so there will be many similarities with his work until I get through all of his stuff.**


	3. To Kill a Boyfriend

**Chapter 3: To Kill a boyfriend**

 **Marin House**

Naruto was at the Island in the kitchen with a glass of bourbon in hand. He was looking up Byron Montgomery. From what he could see the man seemed like a decent guy on paper but Naruto was curious why he sensed Aria directing feelings of anger and resentment at her father when he wasn't looking. The sound of his phone buzzing caused him to put his information digging on hold as he checked his phone to see that he had an email.

Opening the email, Naruto downloaded the attachment to see a traffic cam picture of him and Allison standing in the road the day she disappeared _'Ooh Naru, you have some explaining to do! -A'_

"Get a life, you fucking loser." Naruto said to himself before he heard someone coming. He turned his phone and laptop off as Hanna walked in, looking a little freaked out "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Hanna nodded sitting beside him "No. I'm pretty sure whoever this A person is, just threatened us."

"What?" Naruto asked turning to face Hanna.

"Well, the girls and I were walking to The Kissing Rock to set up a memorial for Alison, when we got this text." Hanna explained before she handed him her phone where a text was _'Heads up BFFs. It's open season on liars, and I'm hunting.-A'_

"And you're certain you have no clue who this A person is?" Naruto asked.

"It could be alot of people, Alison was really mean to some people."

"And they're targeting you guys because just because you were her friends, but that doesn't explain, why they would have a problem with me." Naruto said.

"Well, Ali really liked you, so maybe you're a target just because of how she felt about you." Hanna offered.

"This A person needs to get a life." Naruto said handing Hanna her phone back.

"Tell me about it." Hanna said before she noticed his glass and grabbed it "What's this?"

"I wouldn't, it's a little strong." Naruto said stopping her from drinking.

"I can handle it." Hanna said before with a nod Naruto let her take a sip, immediately her face scrunched up causing him to laugh and take back his glass as she began coughing.

 **Next Day**

Naruto wearing a black DIESEL T- Malaya-RS T-Shirt, black slim fit Levi, and black suede Gucci boots walked out of a coffee shop headed to the matte black Maserati Granturismo he had delivered to him yesterday, getting into his car, Naruto was about to start it when he sensed a wave of anger and frustration, causing him to look up and see Aria, with Byron and some blonde woman, intrigued at what could cause her to feel this way, he listened in.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." the blonde said

"No, no, no, that's okay." Byron replied, before an awkward silence settled between them "Uh... Um, Aria this is, uh, Meredith Sorenson. She also teaches in the department, uh, my department, and this is Aria, my daughter."

Meredith looked to Aria and said, "Oh, Aria! Hi. Of course you are." She then looked back to Byron, who was looking inside to see if Ella was coming, causing Naruto to look on with interest, "Did you get my message?"

Byron looked back to Meredith "Yes I did, and I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call you back." he said

"That's okay, they just need he referral by Monday, and..." Meredith trailed off

"I'll get to it as soon as I get back to campus. Is there an e-mail, or..."

"Here." Meredith said opening her binder and walking over to Byron before she looked to the upset Aria "So, how does it feel to be home? This town must seem a little dull after spending a whole year overseas." Naruto realized what must have happened between Meredith and Byron for Aria to be acting this way.

"Not really." Aria said with narrowed eyes as Naruto could sense her magic stirring, just itching to lash out.

Byron finished writing down the information he needed looked up "Okay, well, I'll, uh... I'll send that before lunch." he said

"Thanks. I'm so glad I ran into you. Nice to meet you. Welcome home." Meredith said before walking off while Aria glared after her.

"Why can't she graduate?" Aria asked in frustration.

"She has." Byron said, causing Aria to look at him "I told you. She's now a teaching assistant. Not mine, but her office is across the hall. I can't pretend like she doesn't exist, Aria. It's a small college."

"Mm, not small enough." Aria retorted with a small glare, before with a scoff she began to gather her things "I have to get to school."

"Aria, "

"Tell mom, I'll see her later." Aria interrupted before she turned around to walk away when Naruto pulled up.

"Hey Aria." Naruto greeted catching her and Byron's attention "Um, I was wondering if you needed a ride to school."

"Yeah, thanks." Aria said, getting into the passenger seat and once she put her seat belt on, Naruto drove off, while Byron sighed to himself.

 **With Naruto**

"So where's Hanna?" Aria asked

"She got a ride with Mona today." Naruto said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Can I ask you something?" Aria asked, getting Naruto's attention "Um, so Alison told you about The Jenna Thing, what else did she tell you? Was there anything about me?"

"No not really." Naruto said, before he glanced to her with a raised eyebrow "Wait, did she know about your dad cheating on your mom with the blonde chick from earlier?"

Aria's head snapped toward Naruto wide eyed "W-Wha...H-how?"

"Well I saw when she walked up to you and your dad, and how both of your demeanors changed. What really tipped me off, was how while you were glaring at her like you wanted to make her head explode and how your father was looking into the cafe to make sure your mother didn't come out."

"You can tell that my dad had an affair just by watching them interact?" Aria asked.

"I'm a master in the art of reading body language. You have to be when you run a multi-billion dollar company at my age." Naruto smiled, before he gave her a serious look when he saw her look down as she fiddled with her hands "Look, I know I have no right to know about your family situation, but can I give you some advice? You don't have to take it."

"What is it?" Aria asked.

"With this A person harassing us with the knowledge of every secret Ali knew, I think it's best you tell your mother before A tells her for you." Naruto said.

"But my dad said that it's over." Aria said, though she wasn't sure she believed that.

"Well, you guys have been gone for a year, and now you're back in Rosewood with his mistress. Your mother deserves to know that the man she loves and married cheated on her, and forced her daughter to keep it a secret." Naruto said with a nod "That is all I'll say on the matter. What happens from now on is none of my business."

Aria thought about what Naruto said, before she filed it away for later, and the two began to bond over their mutual love of Art, and music on the drive to school.

Mona was putting on some lipstick before she turned to Hanna "Ah! Totally love this color. We should've stocked up on a few more tubes." she said, holding it out for her to take.

"Well, I only have two hands. Keep it." Hanna replied.

Mona looked confused "Why, is your mom asking to see receipts?" she asked, while Hanna looked over her shoulder.

Sean, and Noel walked over talking "It's hilarious." he said laughing.

Hanna walked over followed by Mona "Sean! What's so funny?"

"Nothin'. Noel's just out of control. Mm, you smell good." he said kissing his girlfriend.

"Save something for tomorrow night." Noel told the couple.

"What's tomorrow night?" Hanna asked.

"Noel's parents are leaving town." Sean revealed.

"It means the party of the year is officially on. Think big, think wild, think parental units in a different time zone."

"I gotta get to practice. Save that smell." Sean said kissing Hanna before he and Noel walk away.

"So, the pressure's on." Mona announced.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.

"Not all of us have a Sean to wear to that party, and I'm not gonna spend the night guarding the bushes so you can jump each other's bones." Mona said as she and Hanna walked toward the school.

"Okay, we're not gonna be doing it in the bushes." Hanna scoffed.

"Whatever." Mona said before she gained a sly look and asked "Have you guys even done it yet?"

"It's not a race, Mona." Hanna replied.

"Okay mom, seriously. No one's pushing you to be natty ho, but you guys have been going out for months. If you're not together in that way, how do you know you're together-together? How long can you wait before you lose him?" Mona said before she walked ahead of Hanna, who looked over to Sean and Noel who were talking to some girls.

Naruto and Aria pulled up to the school, laughing, just when Naruto saw Ben force a kiss from Emily. "What's up with Emily and that Ben guy?" he asked.

"Oh, they've been dating for 2 years. Why?" Aria asked.

"He just seems kinda forceful, and she's obviously uncomfortable with it." Naruto said causing him and Aria to look over to Emily and Ben, who were talking to Maya as Aria noticed how Emily seemed to tense when Ben kissed her cheek.

 **Hallway**

Naruto was taking out his English books when "Hey Naruto."

Looking over his shoulder Naruto saw Noel and Sean, "Sup?"

"Look, we're sorry about putting you with the losers. We all thought you were some super rich kid who has never played a sport, let alone touched a ball his whole life." Noel said as Naruto grabbed another book from his locker "But you showed us otherwise, so I was wondering if you'd like to come to my cabin party?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded "Sounds like a fun time."

"Awesome. We'll see you there." Noel said before walking off as Hanna walked over.

"What was that about?" Hanna asked

"Well it seems I've been invited to Noel's cabin party." Naruto said Hanna smiled and made to speak when she froze in shock, getting Naruto's attention. "Hanna?" he asked before he looked to where she was looking to see Jenna walk by with her brother Toby, the intended target of the girls' prank that left Jenna blind "Whose he?".

"That's Toby Cavanaugh."

"Really?" Naruto said, looking to Toby, who looked at Emily before he walked off "Alright I have to get to class, I'll see you later."

Naruto made to walk off but stopped when he saw Detective Wilden walk up "Hanna."

Hanna looked to see Wilden and frowned, "What?"

"I just spoke with your principal and he said it's alright if we have a chat." The dirty cop said.

"No, I have to get to class." Hanna said.

"It's alright, you've been excused." Wilden said, motioning for Hanna to walk only for her to pull out her phone.

"Then you can come get me from class, when my mom gets here."

Wilden frowned as Hanna placed her phone to her ear, before he looked to the smirking Naruto "Do you find something funny?"

"Yes I do, Darren." Naruto said in mockery.

"That's Detective Wilden." Wilden corrected.

" I don't show respect to dirty cops." Naruto smirked getting a glare from Wilden who made to retort but Naruto turned around and walked away with Hanna

 **End of School**

Naruto closed his locker, and was about to head to his car, when he glanced into the next hallway to see Ben sneak into the girls locker room, "Oh, hell no." Naruto said before he made his way to the locker room, but paused when he saw Toby coming his way, causing him to pause. "What are you-" Naruto began to ask but his attention was diverted when he and Toby heard Emily.

"Ben, get off me! Get off! Stop it!"

Naruto and Toby rushed into the locker room to see Ben forcing himself on Emily and before he could get any more aggressive. Naruto punched him off of Emily, before Toby forced him up to the locker and punched him when Ben took a swing at him while Naruto held Emily.

"Toby, that's enough! Okay? Stop." Emily said as Toby held Ben to the wall.

"Is one of them the reason you're acting like this?" Ben asked with a busted nose, and lip.

"Ben, get over yourself, okay?" Emily said.

"Get over myself?" Ben asked.

"It's done. We're over." Emily said as Naruto grabbed her things and lead her out.

 **Parking lot**

Naruto sat on the hood of his car, texting Hanna when his attention was given to a fully dress Emily, who had gotten dressed in his car as uncomfortable as it was "Hey." She said walking up "Um thank you, for that back there."

"It's cool. I can give you a ride home if you'd like." Naruto offered.

"No, its ok, I have my bike." Emily replied getting a nod from Naruto

"If he bothers you again, let me know, alright." Naruto said, getting a nod from Emily who smiled and walked to her bike with Naruto watching her leave. _"Well Ben, looks like you got your last kiss. I hope it was worth it."_ he thought to himself.

 **Marin House**

 **Night time**

Naruto walked into the kitchen wearing a white John Varvatos Multi Button Shirt with Asymmetric Closure, John Varvatos Star USA Bowery Coated Jeans, and white Hightop Air Force Ones, as he put on his ALL SAINTS Coerce Leather Jacket

"Don't you look handsome." Ashley said looking at him from the table.

"You don't think the leather jacket a bit much?" Naruto asked as Ashley stood up.

"No, it'll be cold out there tonight. Listen, if there is any drinking, I want you to bring Hanna straight home." Ashley said.

"Everything will be fine. Besides, I'm sure the preacher's son would recite a passage from the Holy Scripture, should little Ms. Marin try to act unladylike." Naruto joked and made a motion of placing his hand on a bible, causing Ashley to laugh just as Hanna walked in.

"I heard that." Hanna said causing Naruto to smile

"I know." Naruto said as Hanna grabbed some cash from her purse, while Naruto swiped a slice of Pizza from Ashley's plate and hurried out the house when she threw a balled up knapkin at him.

 **Later**

 **Noel's Cabin Party**

Emily and Maya arrived at Noel's party in Maya's car, getting out they began to walk to the party while Emily looked as if she didn't want to be there. "Come on, lighten up." Maya said, before she noticed Naruto surrounded by a couple of girls who were trying their best to get all of his attention.

"I should've stayed home." Emily said, getting her attention.

"Why, because you just broke up with somebody? What are you supposed to do? Spend the rest of the school year hiding under your bed?"

Emily sighed as they came to the threshold to see Hanna standing there annoyed that Sean was ignoring her, while he played Foosball with Ben "There he is." Emily said as Noel handed Ben a cup.

"Did you do that to his face? Damn. It's a good color on him." Maya said.

Hanna seeing Emily waved "Hey, Em."

Ben's bruised head snapped up and he turned around "Yo, what just happened?" Sean asked, only for Ben to ignore him as he stepped to Emily and Maya.

"So, you decided to come after all." Ben said.

"Yeah, I did. Just not with you." Emily said before she and Maya walked away completely dismissing him.

 **Later**

Hanna still stood in the corner watching Naruto who was bumping and grinding with a female classmate as they danced, trying to contain her jealousy. Glancing back she frowned as Sean was still playing foosball with his friends, making Hanna feel even more neglected by her boyfriend. "Ooh! Damn. Did you see that?" he asked, Hanna before kissing her cheek and walking back to the table.

"Awesome. Look, can this be your last game?" Hanna asked, only to be ignored as Mona walked up with some guy.

"Whatever." Mona said to her friend before she looked to Hanna and glanced to Sean "Have you guys...?" Hanna shook her head "Seriously." Mona said, before she walked off.

Hanna looked back to see the girl Naruto was dancing with leading him away, causing jealousy to burn brighter in her chest, so she walked to Sean and said "I'll be right back." and walked away while Sean seemed to pay her no mind.

 **Outside**

Aria stood with Emily, and Spencer "So Naruto punched Ben and Toby tackled him? Wait what was Toby and Naruto even doing in the girls' locker room?"

"Naruto said that he saw Ben sneak in, and he was about to make sure that everything was alright, but he saw Toby and before he could question him, they heard me scream."

"What do you think Toby was about to do?" Aria asked.

"Toby's a perv. Have you forgotten that we caught him peeping through the windows, watching us undress." Spencer said.

"Alison's the one who saw him do that. We never did." Emily retorted as Hanna walked up.

"What's up?" Hanna asked.

"Naruto, and Toby Cavanaugh got into a fight with Ben over Emily." Aria said.

"It wasn't over me. God. Look, they just... saved me."

"If we hadn't asked you about Ben, would you have told us about this?" Aria asked, causing Emily to look thoughtful.

"Toby is not a good guy, Emily. He could be seriously dangerous." Spencer said.

"If he's such a bad guy, why'd he take the fall for us?" Emily asked causing Spencer to gain a look, that her friends saw.

"Is this another secret? Do you know something that we don't?" Aria asked

Hanna who wanted to get back to Sean said "Guys, why don't we just, like chill, and talk about this somewhere else? When we're alone."

"I... don't even know what "just us" means anymore." Aria said as Hanna looked back toward the party to see Sean and Noel walking outside.

"Yeah, uh... Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? Are we still meeting up at the shed?" Hanna asked, already walking off.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Why not?" Aria said, looking to Emily and Spencer as she shouldered her bag.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"The gallery. I promised my mom." Aria said before she waked off just as Maya walked over

 **Wooded Area**

Ben was walking through the trees looking for a place to piss, when he heard something, causing him to stop and turn around "Hello?" he asked only to receive no answer so with a shrug he turned around only to gasp as Naruto standing several yards in fronts of him "Holy Shit!"

"Did I scare you?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, man."

"I'd apologize but it wouldn't be genuine." Naruto said as he started walking toward. "You tried to hurt a very sweet girl today."

"Look man. It's over with me and Emily. What happen was a mistake. I mean, I've been with her for 2 years and she still wouldn't give it up."

"So, because she didn't give it up, you decided to rape her?" Naruto asked.

"It wasn't my best decision." Ben said

"And your last." Naruto retorted as he vamped out. Naruto's pulsing veins extended from his eyes all the way to his jaw, his irises turned a glowing crimson red, his sclera and veins turned pitch black, his pupils became slit like a fox and every single tooth became a razor-sharp fang. He looked like a demon.

"Dud your fa-oh my god!" Ben said turning to run only for Naruto to grab the would be rapist and sink his fangs into his neck and cover his mouth, suppressing his screams as he began drinking every drop of blood.

 **Back at the cabin**

While Naruto was busy making a meal out of his classmate, Hanna and Sean were in a cabin kissing with Hanna grabbing something from her purse "What are you looking for?" Sean asked.

Hanna held up a condom. "What do you think?", she asked with a giggle before she kissed him while he looked uncomfortable.

"Hanna, please stop." Sean said.

Hanna stopped and looked at her boyfriend "You're kidding, right? I mean, you said you wanted it to be special. This is pretty special, if you're not afraid of spiders."

"Oh, it's... I don't wanna do this right now." Sean said causing Hanna to stop kissing him again.

"Well, then, where do you want to go? I'm sure Naruto would give me some money for a weekend at a five-star hotel." Hanna said.

"It's not about where." Sean replied.

"Then what is it about?" Hanna asked only for Sean to remain silent, causing Hanna to frown and get off of him "Is this about me? Tell me. Tell me why this is not happening, and don't you dare start quoting scripture."

Sean sat up and asked, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Hanna asked.

"Like you've got something to prove." Sean said.

"Because maybe I feel like I do! Maybe you still think of me as that dumpy girl who laughed at all your jokes and gave you cuts in line and followed you around like some pathetic groupie." Hanna said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"No, I... I liked that girl. But... but this one seems... desperate." Sean said causing Hanna to gasp.

"Any guy at this party would be happy to be with me right now. Why aren't you?" Hanna asked.

"We already talked about this, okay?" Sean asked, standing up while Hanna walked to a corner with her back to him, about to walk outside. Sean paused and walked over to her with his jacket "Take this. It's cold up here."

Hanna pushed him away "Leave me alone. I don't want your stupid jacket." she said causing Sean to sigh and walk away.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto dropped Ben's dead body with a bloody smile on his face "Nothing quite like fresh blood." Naruto said, before he looked up when he heard crying "Hanna." Naruto concentrated, his body glowing red as he split in two, creating a clone of himself. Naruto looked to it as he summoned Ben's keys, wallet and phone. He said to the clone, "Pose as this kid and compel his parents to move away to Washington state. Then have them commit suicide."

"Got it." The clone said as he caught the keys, wallets and phone Naruto tossed him, before using a Glamour spell to change his appearance to Ben's. Naruto turned and extended his hand at Ben's corpse, his eyes flashing gold as he caused the earth around the corpse to part. Ben fell into a 100 foot deep hole. Naruto used his magic to close the hole back up to make it as if it was never there and vamp sped away.

 **Cabin**

 **1 minute later**

Naruto made sure his clothes and face was blood free before he entered the cabin to see Hanna in the corner crying "Hanna?" he asked walking over to her, as she tried to dry her tears.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked.

"I saw you crying. What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, I just miss my dad." Hanna lied, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, knowing that she was lying "I'm ok. Don't worry about me, I'm going to head back."

Naruto let her go, not wanting to push her too much. He watched as Hanna left and sighed.

 **Moments Later**

 **With Hanna**

After leaving Naruto in the cabin, Hanna stole Sean's car while he was playing his precious Foosball, and slammed it into a boulder, wrecking it. Taking off her seat belt, she got out of the car with her purse and began to walk away as she began to cry again, but paused when she saw Naruto leaning on his car with his arm's crossed, watching her.

Walking to Hanna, Naruto gave her his jacket "What did he do?" Naruto asked.

Hanna proceeded to tell Naruto what happened. "He dared to called you desperate?" Naruto asked, getting a nod "He is so dead."

"No, Naruto it's ok." Hanna said, stopping Naruto from heading to his car, causing him to sigh after he looked her in the eye for a moment.

"Well, its only 9:00. Want to go catch a movie?" Naruto asked getting a smile and a nod from Hanna before the two walked toward his car.

 **Art Gallery**

Aria was mingling before she looked over to her parents, mainly her mom, who looked so happy as she and Byron talked with some of their friends "Well, you are." Byron said after a compliment was given to Ella about how talented she was.

"He's just saying this because he has to." Ella smiled.

"No, I.." Byron began but Aria's attention was directed to the door as Meredith walked in, shocked at the audacity of the home wrecker Aria stormed over.

"What are you doing here? Did you forget what we talked about?" Aria hissed.

"You talked. I listened." Meredith shrugged.

"What didn't you understand?" Aria asked rhetorically as she narrowed her eyes which began to flicker between gold and hazel. "You need to leave. Now." she ordered

"Listen, sweetie, I'm not in high school. You don't have any say in this." Meredith said, taking Aria's glass before she walked passed her while Aria glared after her. The lights flickered on and off, Aria made to walk after the girl when Ella appeared in front of her.

"Aria? Is everything ok, sweetie?" Ella asked, missing the gold eyes that her daughter had sported, as they returned to their hazel color.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Aria lied, glancing over her mom's shoulder to see Meredith talking to her father, causing her to hold in a frown "I'm going to head back to Noel Khan's party".

Ella nodded wishing her daughter a happy time, before she looked to Byron and Meredith.

 **Finished**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Marin House**

Ashley was talking to a policeman, while Hanna was by the bushes, watching as her mom shook the officers hand before she came over to her "I never wanted to see another police car in front of this house. I thought we we're done with that!" Ashley said upset.

"Mom I didn't total his car, they can fix it." Hanna said.

"There is nothing I can do about this, do you understood me?" Ashley asked before storming into the house causing Hanna to sigh before she left.

 **Inside**

Naruto was at the table signing some documents, when he looked up to see Ashley walking toward the kitchen with an angry look on her face "That bad huh?" he asked.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Ashley asked.

"Hey, I saw her crying and asked her what was wrong but she lied about it and said she missed Tom, and I didn't want to push it, so I let it go. I saw her take the car, and followed her to make sure she was ok."

"Then you took her to the movies." Ashley said, her disapproval clear.

"I'm not her father or boyfriend. It's not my place to lecture her." Naruto replied causing Ashley to pause as he was right.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked sitting next to him.

"Paperwork." Naruto grimaced causing Ashley to smile.

"Your mom used to hate that too."

"Who doesn't?" Naruto asked rhetorically, laying his head down "I need a drink." he groaned.

"It's too early, and you're too young." Ashley replied.

"I'm worth 10 billion dollars and run a private multi-billion corporation, not to mention watched my mom die right in front of me. I'm adult enough for a lot of things." Naruto retorted.

Ashley went to reply to that, but caught herself as she was going to say something inappropriate "I need to call someone, I'll be back." she said before she got up and walked away.

Naruto watched her go before his phone rung "Hello?"

"Hey there, stranger." Teased an older woman's voice that Naruto recognized.

"Tessa," Naruto said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just thought I should warn you. Aria needs to be told about her powers soon. Before she accidentally kills someone, or worse, attracts _his_ attention." Tessa warned.

"You don't really think he could find her here, could he?" Naruto asked. "I already adjusted the barrier to make it so he couldn't sense her while she's inside it."

"You and I both know she is either a descendant of Morgana Pendragon, or she is her direct reincarnation. I won't know for certain until she is brought to me," Tessa said.

"And what do you want with her?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Just to help my fellow witch. It would be a shame to let a practice as old and powerful as the Old Religion die out when there is a chance to revive it. Think about it." She said as she hung up.

Naruto sighed and looked at his paperwork with a frown as he remembered the conversation he and Hanna had last night.

 **Flashback**

Naruto and Hanna got into his car, and he sped off toward the nearest theatre, and after a moment of silence he spoke "Are you sure Sean is the guy for you?"

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked

"Well if he wants to wait, for marriage and you don't, that is a big deal. Maybe you guys just aren't meant to be." Naruto said.

"I love him." Hanna replied.

"I'm not questioning that, but this is something that won't be going to go away. You're going to have to seriously consider if waiting for marriage is something you want and can live with. And if not, then you should call it quits." Naruto advised.

"Are you taking his side?" Hanna accused.

"I am not taking his side. The asshole neglected you most of the time at the party, but he does get points for at least having enough respect for you to not sleep with you in a dusty old cabin. He could've worded his reasons for not wanting to sleep with you better though." Naruto said

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Hanna replied looking at her phone.

"Ok, so what are we going to see?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Vampire Academy is out." Hanna said.

"What?" Naruto asked before Hanna explained what Vampire Academy was, to his utter dismay.

 **End Flashback**

 **Park**

Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Spencer were in the park walking toward a bench "So how bad did your mom, bust you for wrecking Sean's car?" Emily asked.

"I didn't wreck his car, I damaged it, and everybody is being really matured about it." Hanna said.

"Oh."

"There is no, Oh, we're just being grown ups that's all."

"Ok, so the town is going to put in a new bench, flowers will be planted and a pathway of art tiles." Aria said.

"Art tiles?" Spencer asked sitting down.

"Messages, pictures, and memories of Alison." Emily said.

"Aw like the little headstones." Hanna said.

"Hanna!" Aria hissed.

"What!"

"We should each do a tile." Emily said.

"You know what, I have had Alison's bracelet since the day we found it in the woods and I do not want the responsibility anymore." Hanna said, holding up Alison's friendship bracelet.

"I don't want it." Aria said stepping away.

"Seriously, one of you take this." Hanna said while Emily looked away, so with a sigh Spencer took it.

"Look at us, bunch of babies! There is nothing that A can do or say to get us into trouble without making trouble for herself too."

"You sure it's "her"?" Hanna asked.

"She, he, I don't care." Spencer replied before she pulled out her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked.

"I'm going to block all messages from people I do not know. IMs, Texts, Emails. Screw A. Okay, who's next?" Spencer asked turning the computer toward her friends, before Emily took it.

Spencer stood up and looked around before she saw Ezra on his bike "I spy with my little eye something that begins with F." she said getting their attention allowing them to see Ezra.

"Hey Mr. Fitz." Hanna waved causing Ezra to look over and wave back.

"Looking good Mr. Fitz!" Spencer yelled, while a mortified Aria sat beside Emily taking the laptop.

"My turn." Aria said while Emily stood up.

"There are teachers you don't want to see on a bike, and there are teachers you do want to see on a bike." Spencer said.

"I wouldn't want to see Mr. Glory on a bike." Hanna said.

"I don't want to think of Mr. Glory in motion of any kind." Emily replied causing Spencer and Hanna to laugh.

"Mr. Fitz." Hanna said still looking at him.

"Hanna! It's your turn." Aria with a small blush said handing the laptop to Hanna.

"Have you talked to Ben since he and his family abruptly moved away?" Spencer asked.

"I have nothing to say." Emily shrugged.

"So your really done?" Aria asked.

"It's ok, I'm fine." Emily said.

"Okay, if you say so." Aria replied.

"I wish we had a drum roll for this." Hanna said causing Aria to snicker "Alright here goes." Hanna clicked the mouse and with a smile said "We are officially A proof."

"Listen, all those messages zipping through the air, all around us."

"Yup, and none of them from A." Aria said.

"This feels like a good thing." Emily said sitting beside Aria.

"Of course it's a good thing, out of sight, out of mind." Hanna replied before they gave a sigh as a piece of paper blew over to them and landed at their feet.

Picking it up Aria looked at it and they all gasped as it was a photo of Alison with celebratory remark on it: "Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead."

The girls looked around before Aria balled up the paper and they walked off.

 **That Night**

Aria was driving on her way home after she picked up dinner for her family, passing by the school she noticed that the lights were on in a window. Curious what was going on and unknowingly being drawn to the place, she parked the car, and walked into the school.

 **Classroom**

Naruto was in a classroom feeding on a teacher. He had ran out of blood bags and was on the way to get some but he was craving something more fresh, so he found Ms. Blakely, the art teacher getting ready for tomorrow's lesson, and decided to just feed on her _**real**_ quick.

With a sigh, he released her, and healed her wound by giving her some blood. "Why don't you go clean yourself up, sweetheart?" Naruto said watching the teacher nod, wiping his mouth. Naruto paused as he heard a panic breathing and a rapidly rising heart-beat. Wide-eyed, he looked to the small window in the door to see Aria looking at him in fear before she ran.

"Fucking damn it." he groaned, realizing she must have been drawn to him by her innate magic somehow.

 **Hallway**

A terrified Aria ran as fast as she could, not realizing that she was actually blurring through the hallway. She had just seen someone she had thought was a friend drinking the blood of a teacher and had demonic eyes. She needed to get away before he hurt her too.

Turning the corner she gasped and held her hands up as there he was blocking the exit.

"Calm down Ari-ack!" Naruto started but Aria who was about to stop running raised her hands up defensively, her eyes flashing golden, and a telekinetic force sent him flying out the door.

Aria in shocked looked at her hands before she ran to her car and sped off

Naruto was folded in the gym where Aria's telekinetic push had flung him, his spine was bent around the basketball pole. "Yeah, that happened." he groaned out as he forced his body straight causing his spine to snap back in place "Well, lunchtime tomorrow is going to be interesting."

 **Montgomery House**

Aria placed down the keys, and takeout food, before running up to her room while her parents and brother looked after her in confusion.

Pacing the floor, Aria tried to rationalize what she has just say and did before she came to a decision "I can't tell anyone, they'll just think I'm crazy." she said to herself before she got on her laptop and searched up anything and everything on Vampires.

 **At school**

Aria sitting by herself at lunch, waiting for her friends to show up as she was looking around having haven't seen Naruto all day. She had run into Ms. Blakely who was fine, and didn't remember a thing about last night, which made her believe Naruto had some mind control power. She jumped when she looked up and saw Naruto sitting across from her.

"Hello Aria." Naruto greeted with a smile.

"We're in the cafeteria. You can't kill me in here without letting everyone know what you are." Aria said, although she looked scared.

"And what am I, Aria?" Naruto asked.

"Vampire." Aria said, getting a shrug from Naruto.

"Close enough I guess. Did you tell anyone what happened last night?" Naruto asked.

"No, who would believe me?" Aria asked in return.

"Good point." Naruto said before he leaned forward causing her to lean further back into her seat "You have nothing to fear from me Aria, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why would I believe anything you say?" Aria asked.

"Because if I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't be here right now. After all, you live right across the street." Naruto said.

"Are you feeding on Hanna and her mom?"

"No, I would never hurt them, Hanna is my oldest and closest friend." Naruto said.

"What about Alison?" Aria asked.

"What about her?" Naruto asked in return.

"A is targeting you too, because you knew Alison, what happened between you two that summer?" Aria asked.

"We slept together once before she disappeared, and she had a pregnancy scare. She said I and some other guy could be the father, and I told her that if the child was mine, and she was planning on keeping it, that I would take care of it." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Was she?"

"No. The night of your sleepover, I stopped by to see Hanna but I ran into her, and she told me she wasn't pregnant. I told her it was ok and I left town." Naruto said before he reached over and touched her hand, causing Aria to tense but she relaxed as something was telling her that she was very safe in Naruto's presence. "I am not the villain here, Aria. You, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer are the only friends I have in Rosewood amongst all the acquaintances I have here. I will never hurt you, you have my word."

Aria looked Naruto in the eyes seeing that he was serious before she nodded and with a smile and nod, Naruto stood up "Wait." Aria said causing him to look at her "Are you like Edward from Twilight?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but he shook his head in chuckle and walked away. Aria wondered if she offended him, but put it out of her mind when Spencer, and Hanna tapped her shoulder.

 **Outside**

Emily was walking toward the cafeteria when she ran into Maya "Hey."

"Hi. I got something for you. I saw this and I thought it was the greatest color on the planet." Maya said wrapping a red scarf around Emily's neck "I was right it's spectacular."

"It's ... it's great. Thank you." Emily said a little uncomfortable.

Maya who didn't notice smiled and the two embraced "Catch you later." she said before walking away as Emily waved before she looked into the cafeteria to see her friends who were talking.

 **Cafeteria**

Hanna looked over to Spencer "Spence, why didn't your parents take you to New York with your sister, I mean you need some retail therapy too."

"Not as much as Melissa." Spencer said not wanting to reveal that her parents were hardly speaking to her since she kissed her sister fiance, noticing Emily walking over she commented on her scarf "Hot scarf, Em."

"Thanks." Emily said.

"Is it new?" Hanna asked.

"No." Emily lied before Hanna's phone began to ring.

Taking out her phone Hanna looked shocked and glanced to her friends "Go ahead answer it, we know who it can't be from."

Hanna remained still "Hanna?" Emily asked.

"It's my dad!" Hanna said with a soft smile before she answered her phone and walked away "Hey dad."

Emily looked to Spencer and Aria "Wait, has she even talked to her dad, since he walked out on them?"

"I don't know." Aria said.

"Yeah, you know with Hanna her dad is one of those don't ask, don't tell situations." Spencer said.

"Guys let's not stare." Aria leading her friends away.

 **Later**

"He has to be in New England for a few weeks but before he goes, he's going to make a trip here to see me." Hanna told her friends.

"That's great, Han." Naruto said in disinterest.

"What's the matter, Naruto? I mean, aren't you happy? You and my dad used to be close." Hanna asked.

"Before he walked out on you and your mom." Naruto said looking her in the eye, causing Hanna to sigh and look down before he placed a hand on her shoulder as if to say 'sorry'.

"Do you think your dad is here to see you because of the thing with Sean's car?" Emily asked.

"No, he's not." Hanna said stepping in front of them and turning to look at them "Look I asked, absolutely not. Besides even if he was, at least he's coming to see me."

Naruto nodded "Look I got to go. I'll see you guys later." he said walking off.

Hanna, and the girls waved but before they could go back to their conversation Mr. Sheldrake, Spencer's Russian history teacher walked up to them, before he let Spencer know that her essay was excellent and that he had submitted it to an essay contest called The Golden Orchid.

"What's the Golden Orchid?" Hanna asked.

"It's a national competition on historical writing." Spencer said.

"Which means it's more academic bling for Spencer." Emily said with a smile before everyone congratulated her and walked off toward their classes.

 **Montgomery House**

Aria was in her room sitting across from her desk in her bed, concentrating on a cup, raising her hand held her hand up and focused, after a moment the cup began to wobble before it shot into her palm, causing her to gasp.

"What the hell, is happening to me?" Aria asked herself, before she put the cup down and grabbed her purse, and walked into the kitchen to see her mom cooking "Hey."

"Hi." Ella said cutting up carrots.

"Chicken? Oh My Gosh, in the middle of the week?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I felt like making a treat for your dad." Ella said walking to the stove "Are you ok with Veggie burgers?"

"Actually, I said I'd have dinner at Spencers." Aria lied.

"Oh okay, actually Mike is going to be out too, so I guess me and your dad are going to have the place to ourselves." Ella said with a grin.

"That's great." Aria said with a frown as she flashed back to when she saw Byron kissing Meredith in his car, and how Naruto told her that it would better that her mother heard it from her and not someone else. Taking a deep breath, Aria spoke, "Mom!"

Ella looked to her daughter "Yes?" she asked.

"I have something to tell you, and up til now, I have been too scared to tell, because you're not going to like it." Aria said placing her bag on the counter.

"What is it, sweetie?" Ella asked.

"Before we left for Iceland," Aria began...

 **Later that night  
**

Naruto walked into the house with a bag, and tossed his keys into the bowl. Walking into the living room, he stopped when he saw Ashley in her red dress, drunk, "Ash? I thought, you and Hanna were going out with Tom?" he asked walking over to sit beside her.

"So did I, but he only wanted Hanna." Ashley said with a slight slur as she refilled her glass of whiskey "I was an idiot to think he'd want me."

Ashley raised her glass to take another gulp of her drink, but Naruto took it and dumped it out in the sink. "He's the idiot. You are a catch. Any man should consider themselves lucky to be with you." he said placing the glass down and when he looked back to Ashley, he was surprised when she kissed him.

Unknown to Naruto and Ashley, a picture of them was taken as they kissed, before the person who was clad in a black hoodie walked away.

Pulling away, Naruto placed his hands on Ashley's shoulders "First off, you're drunk. Second-." he said but was interrupted.

"I've been wanting to do this since you came to Rosewood, it's ok." Ashley drunkenly said before she kissed Naruto again and stood up as she was about to let her red dress fall off when Naruto pinched a pressure point in her shoulder and caused her to fall unconscious. Naruto caught her and carried her up to her bed and tucked her in.

"Secondly, I don't feel that way about you. And finally, I would never do that to Hanna." Naruto said as he let out a sigh.

 **Next Day**

Aria didn't know what to do. She had told her mom the truth finally, and while her mom only looked sad, there was this look in her eyes that she couldn't put into words.

She and her mother had always been close, while with Mike and Byron it always felt like she wasn't really meant to be with them, but she had tried to make the most of ignoring the feeling, but yesterday she had thought she would chicken out on telling her mom everything like she has so many times before, but the words flew out of her.

Her mother had been thankful for her telling her and sent her on her way, so she went to see Ezra and vented to him. When he made a remark that caused her to feel offended and they had their first argument before she had stormed off.

Today, he might have made people suspicious when he jumped down a classmates throat when he made a comment regarding her thoughts on the book "To Kill a Mockingbird". She could tell Naruto, who usually was drowning out everything in class, had paid close attention to the exchange.

Deciding to put it all out of her mind, she walked up to Naruto, who was walking to his locker after school was let out "Hey Naruto." she greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Um, so I told my mom the truth." Aria confessed causing Naruto to look at him in surprise.

"You did?" Naruto asked turning to her as she nod "How'd she take it?"

"She thanked me, but she looked sad." Aria said.

"Not sure you expect a better response than that, Aria." Naruto said.

"I just need to take my mind off it." Aria said with a sigh before she looked at him curiously "So vampires. Can they all walk in the daylight?"

"No, not all of them." Naruto said glancing around to make sure no one was around "I'll answer your questions, but not here. This place is too open. Come on."

Aria and Naruto would spend a couple hours talking about Vampires, with Naruto putting to bed her Twilight references, before he dropped her off at a coffee shop, and went to a meeting he had with a business man from Abu Dabi.

 **Restaurant**

Hanna was zoning out the boring story that apparently her future step sister was telling. She was furious with her father but she was keeping under control for the moment. 2 years he's been gone! Not a word, not even a birthday card, and after one night at some lame ass amusement park, he drops the bomb that he is getting married. Worse yet, it's to some ugly woman named Isabel who had a daughter same age as her named Kate.

This man just replaced her and her mom with these two ugly bitches. "Hanna do you sail?" Isabel asked getting Hanna's attention.

"No." Hanna said with a tight smile.

"Oh you should, Kate could teach you, she's a very good teacher." Isabel said smugly.

Kate looked to Hanna "Especially with beginners."

"I think it would be so much fun for the both of you, going out on a boat together." Isabel said.

"To see which one comes back." Hanna joked darkly, only for her dad and his new family to not get it.

"Oh um, Hanna I had a talk with Sean's father." Tom said.

"You spoke with his dad?" Hanna asked with a raised eyebrow as she clenched her fist under the table as yesterday the man was just saying he wasn't going to bring it up, while she saw Isabel smirk at Kate.

"Hmm hmm. He gave me an estimate of the damage you caused to the car and we agreed to fix the problem without the insurance companies. So I will write him a check and you're going to be working off the amount, assisting his mom."

"That's unnecessary." Naruto said behind Tom with a brief case getting everyone's attention "Hey Tom, um sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if Hanna wanted a ride home."

Isabel and Kate looked at Naruto wide eyed "Naruto, I didn't know you were in town." Tom said looking at the boy he used to go fishing with.

"Yeah, I've been staying with Hanna, and Ashley. Oh I just ran into Mr. Acker and paid him for the damage done to his car, so you can keep your check."

Instead of looking relieved, Tom frowned while Hanna smiled at Naruto "Um, Mr. Uzumaki, it is an honor to meet you." Isabel said standing up and shaking Naruto's hand.

"Um, thanks. Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I'm Isabel, Tom's fiance, and this is my daughter Kate."

Kate stood up and smiled at Naruto who glanced to Hanna to see her frowning "Nice to meet you." Naruto said neutrally with a nod.

"Naruto you didn't have to pay for the damages that wasn't your responsibility." Tom said.

"Well I make it my responsibility to help out my friends when they are in need. I honestly thought you couldn't care less about what happened, so I took it upon myself."

"How could you say that?" Tom asked

"I'm sorry. Am I **not** to talking the same self-absorbed cunt who abandoned his wife and daughter, and is just resurfacing after 2 years, with their replacements!?" Naruto asked rudely with a clenched fist.

"Naruto..." Hanna started getting his attention as she looked at him "It's ok, I'll work with Sean's mom."

"If you want to, that's fine by me." Naruto shrugged, his anger forgotten, before he motioned to the exit "Do you want a ride?"

"I'll take her." Tom said.

"No that's alright dad, I wouldn't want you to go out of you and Isabel's way." Hanna said grabbing her things before she and Naruto left while Tom sighed.

Hanna was walking toward the Ferrari as she checked her phone to see she had got a text from Spencer 'S.O.S'

"You drive." Naruto said handing her the keys as he got into the passenger seat, Hanna opened the driver door and looked up just as he Dad, and his new family walked out, not saying anything she got into the car, and sped off when she saw Tom about to come over.

 **Chapter End  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The girls decided to stay over for the night, not wanting to leave Spencer alone, while Hanna covered the mirror with a sheet "I can't believe A was in your house." Aria said.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Spencer asked.

"Um, ok" Aria said before everyone looked around not knowing what to bring up so Aria asked "Do you guys believe in vampires? Like is it possible that they may exist."

Emily, Hanna, and Spencer shared a glance "Sure I like to believe that the world is more mysterious and special than we know." Spencer said with a nod "Why do you ask?"

"Um, I've been thinking of writing a short story." Aria lied.

"About Vampires?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I mean it could be fun." Aria said as she sat up "OK so far I have the main character is a teenager in high school and she sees a boy who she met and thought was a friend, feeding on a teacher, and when she tries to run from him, she blasts him away with a powerful psychic blast."

"So basically it's like Carrie, meets Bad boy Edward?" Hanna asked causing everyone to giggle.

"Sort of." Aria said.

Hanna appeared thoughtful as she thought about what she'd do if she ever met a vampire, before she began to think on how to tell her mother that her dad was getting married, she also couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was doing.

 **Next Morning**

Aria sat on the couch with a letter that A had sent to her mom, about her dad's affair, "A sent this letter to my mom." she told her friends who sat at the island watching her "Its pure luck that I told her, before the letter got there."

"You know it's not your fault, it's your dad's."

"No it is my fault." Aria said feeling guilty that she kept the secret for so long.

"You didn't hook up with her, and tell your kid to cover for you." Spencer said.

"Ali told me that I should have to told my mom right after it happened." Aria said.

"Alison knew?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, she was with me." Aria said sipping her coffee.

"So Alison saw this Meredith person?" Spencer asked.

"Meredith? Her name is Meredith? Ew! That's not even a cute girl name. I'm seeing big pours and nasty roots." Hanna said.

"Hann! I thunk it's a little to soon to joke." Spencer said.

"I'm sorry, but if your going to cheat, at least do it with someone who deep conditions her hair occasionally."

Spencer handing Hanna a bagel said "Here. Put something in your mouth, besides your foot."

Hanna turned to Aria "I'm sorry, okay. Look all I'm saying is that when my dad left, laughing helped. So did crying."

"My father hasn't left guys." Aria said standing up and walking to the island "I mean this happened over a year ago."

Aria looked at her friends who didn't avoided her gaze "You think he's gonna leave?"

"Look whatever happens, we're here for you." Emily said.

After a moment of silence Spencer spoke "Thank you guys for staying here, I couldn't have been here alone."

"When is your family coming back?" Hanna asked.

"This afternoon." Spencer said.

"Are you going to clean the mirror before the get back?" Aria asked only for Spencer to remain silent.

"You want me to come?" Emily asked getting a nod before they got up.

"Let's all go." Aria said following while Hanna remain seated.

"You know, it doesn't take all of us to clean a mirror." Hanna said.

Aria stopped and looked to Hanna "Fine, you stay down here alone." she said before turning back around and walking away.

"Make sure you lock the door." Emily said.

"You spray, I wipe." Hanna said getting up and following them, before her phone rung causing them to stop "Well, the creature has returned, we should have never unblocked our phones."

"Ever wonder, what happens when your back is turned? -A

"Open the attachment." Emily said which Hanna did, before a video of them discovering the mirror played.

"That's us." Aria said in shock "Wait, was this shot from your closet?"

Everyone looked upstairs "A was watching us." Spencer said.

Cautiously they entered the room opened the closet only to scream when a makeup bag fell "Guys." Aria said picking up some lipstick, and rubbing it onto the back of her hand and compared it to the mirror.

 **Later**

 **Hanna's House**

Hanna grabbing a pair on tennis shoes, after an uneventful day at school, walked into the bathroom only to stop and blush as Naruto having just got out of the shower was drying his air off completely nude. "You know it's customary to knock first." he said wrapping the towel around his waist.

"I'm huge. I mean, Sorry!" Hanna said, quickly closing the door and walking away.

Naruto smirked and chuckled before he reached under his fresh pair of underwear, and grabbed the blood bag he had hidden before he sunk his fangs into it.

 **Minutes Later**

Fully dressed in a black v-neck, and Levi slim fit jeans Naruto walked into the kitchen to see Hanna sitting at the table on her phone, avoiding his gaze. "Are you ok, Hanna? You look a little sick." He teased.

"S-shut up!" Hanna yelled placing her face into her hands while Naruto chuckled.

"Are you sure you want to work for Sean's mom?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it could be fun." Hanna said causing Naruto to shrug before he handed her his keys.

"What?" Naruto asked when she didn't take them.

"Don't you think it'll be weird to pull up in a better sports car, after I wrecked her son's?" Hanna asked.

"It's either this, or the bus." Naruto said causing Hanna to snatch his keys before she pecked his lips and was out the door.

Naruto smiled before he left a clone to finish his homework and set about making dinner for himself and Hanna.

 **Later**

Naruto sat across from Hanna who was on her laptop "You know pizza is better hot." Naruto said as he enjoyed his homemade BBQ chicken pizza.

"Sorry, I just need to research something." Hanna said placing the plate in her lap, and taking a bite out of one of her slices.

"Cyber stalking your boyfriend again?" Naruto asked.

"I only did that once." Hanna said while Naruto smiled and stood up to get two more slices, just as he sat back down he looked at her seriously.

"So, this A person, is still messing with you?" Naruto asked.

"The video I showed you, was all I got from A today." Hanna said.

"Well I have been putting together a profile so to speak on who A is." Naruto said getting Hanna's attention.

"What do you have so far?" Hanna asked.

"I think A may be a someone, who was most likely bullied or wronged by Alison. Someone who is very smart, and goes to school with us." Naruto said before he looked at Hanna seriously, "What do you know about Mona?'

Hanna raised an eyebrow, "You think Mona, might be A?"

"It's certainly a possibility, because out of everyone, she stands out as the most wronged besides Jenna Marshal among Ali's victims. And Jenna can't exactly go anywhere without being noticed. You said Mona began to change immediately after Ali went missing."

"Mona can't be A. She's my friend, even if she had a problem with me, she'd tell me. She's been here, while you've been missing for 2 years." Hanna said upset.

"Wow, low blow, Hanna." Naruto said before he pushed his plate aside and leaned forward "If you truly believe it is impossible for Mona to be A, that is fine. I will trust your judgement, but the fact doesn't change that A was in Spencer's room last night, without any of you knowing. If A wanted to hurt you guys, she/he could have."

"I know." Hanna said looking down before she looked thoughtful "Teach me how to fight."

"Eh?"

"You can teach me to defend myself, in case whoever A is tries to attack me or the others."

Naruto appeared to think it over before he nodded and would've spoke, but Ashley walked in "Sorry I'm late, but my boss got chatty when I dropped off the check. What's for dinner?"

"Naruto made a pizza, and it is delicious." Hanna said.

Ashley smiled and walked to the stove to see 4 slices left, before she noticed Hanna chewing while staring at her computer "What are we looking at?"

"The worst part of my day. You know I thought it bottomed out, when a kid aimed at me for a rinse and spit," Naruto snickered "but now there's an Amber." Hanna said throwing her balled up napkin at Naruto.

"What's an Amber?" Ashley asked.

"Amber is a cheerleader Rollins High, who loves skinny lattes." Hanna said as Ashley walked over "Here." Hanna turned the computer to her mom, and Naruto.

"She's cute/hot." Ashley/Naruto said which got him a glare from Hanna.

"She's trying to date Sean." Hanna said to her mom.

"She's evil." Ashley corrected herself before she sat beside Naruto to look at Hanna "We know this for a fact?"

"The girl only gave him a ride." Naruto said "Hanna is reading to much into it."

"Driving is not dating, eat your pizza." Ashley said.

"Mom, my boyfriend has left me for someone who weighs 11lbs."

"He hasn't left you. His car is in the shop." Ashley said

"So why can't he hitch a ride with someone who isn't majoring in cartwheels?" Hanna asked while Naruto shook his head.

"I'm sorry you don't have a car of your own to drive, but I'm sure Naruto would allow you to drive his to pick up Sean." Ashley said, only for Naruto to give her a look, and get up.

"Don't bet on it." Naruto said walking to the sink, as Hanna sighed.

"Or you can ask your father about it." Ashley said.

"No thanks, besides I bet he's already picked one out for Kate." Hanna said causing Naruto to glance at her.

"Kate? I thought her name was Isabel?" Ashley asked.

"That's the mother." Hanna said.

"The girlfriend." Ashley replied.

"The fiancee." Hanna said before she frowned while Naruto watched Ashley who frowned.

"He's marrying her?" Ashley asked, while Naruto sighed and looked down to the dishes.

"Yeah, I found that out. Before I went to Spencer's last night, and I didn't see you this morning, and I thought it'd be weird to send you a text."

"Yeah, that would've been weird. Besides I'd rather hear it from you then him. I'm not surprised we've both moved on." Ashley said before she got up "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll eat later."

Naruto nodded and watched her leave, before he went to Hanna who was typing on her computer and flicked her ear, causing her to flinch and hold her ear "What the hell was that for?" she asked slapping Naruto's leg.

"You could have timed that better. A little subtlety never hurt anyone." Naruto said.

"I planned to, but it just slipped out that way." Hanna said before Naruto shook his head and went back to do the dishes while Hanna sighed and got back on her computer when a Message popped up.

"'Now I know 3 secrets Hanna got dissed...Emily got Kissed, and someone else got the D.-A'

"Who is this?" Hanna typed only for 2 links to be sent, clicking the first Hanna scrolled through a picture of Emily and Maya in a photo booth, before her eyes widened seeing one of them kissing, closing the link, she clicked the second link, and her heart stopped as it was a picture of Naruto and her mom kissing. Tears began to well up in her eyes before she got up and walked over to Naruto. who had his back turned as he washed dishes.

Naruto felt Hanna place her hand on his shoulder and turn him around before she slapped him across the face before she ran upstairs. Blinking in surprise, Naruto was about to follow her but his eyes caught the laptop, walking forward Naruto eyes narrowed at the picture of him and Ashley before he slammed the laptop shut and walked upstairs to Hanna's room.

Knocking on the door he called her "Hanna? Can you please open the door, so we can talk about this?" he asked. Honestly, he had planned to forget all about that incident, but apparently, he had been too focused on dealing with Ashley to discern A's footsteps from a squirrels.

"Go away! I have nothing to say to you!" Hanna yelled, sitting with her back to the door, hugging herself.

Naruto sighed and with a shift of his foot, sped out to the back before he jumped to her open bedroom window and climbed in "Well, I have something you need to hear." Naruto said, causing Hanna to gasp as she looked up to see him standing there.

"Get. Out." Hanna growled, getting to her feet,

"Not till you listen to what I have to say." Naruto said walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her when she began to slap him "Nothing happened Hanna." he told her honestly.

"I saw the picture!" Hanna yelled, glaring at him while he looked her in the eye.

"Right, that picture was of me coming home to find your mom drunk off her ass, as she was upset that Tom didn't come back for her as well. I took the glass from her and she kissed me. Immediately after that, she began to cry and apologize before she passed out, and I carried her to bed. She doesn't even remember."

Hanna looked Naruto in the eye "I'm telling you the truth. I would never, **NEVER,** hurt you like that." Naruto said with such passion and honesty, that after a moment Hanna nodded.

"I'm sorry, I hit you." Hanna said, wiping her face.

"It's ok. Just don't say anything to your mom. She doesn't remember, and I was planning to forget that it even happened. It would be best to keep it that way." Naruto said, getting a nod from Hanna, who looked confused for a moment. She wondered briefly why she got so upset. It wasn't like Naruto was her boyfriend, not that the thought did not appeal to her, but if Sean truly has moved on then...

Naruto was irritated. Whoever A was, was trying his patience. He fortunate that he stopped Ashley from going through with her insane idea. It would be disastrous not only for Naruto and Hanna's relationship but it would also ruin her and Ashley's, which he couldn't let happen.

Naruto looked down to Hanna and smiled at her softly, before his eyes widened slightly when she leaned up to kiss him. Closing his eyes he began to kiss back, and before he knew it, the kiss grew more heated and she was straddling him, with her hands down his shorts, while his hands were in her panties. Before they could go further, Naruto stopped.

"What? What's the matter?" Hanna asked panting.

"Believe me, I want to. But you're still with Sean, and I don't want you to regret this later." Naruto said.

"Sean is with Amber now, so there's nothing to worry about." Hanna said before she kissed him again, and after a moment he placed his hands on her shoulders and flipped them over so he was on top of her looking down

"Then find out for sure, and if you guys aren't together, then we'll pick up from right here." Naruto said causing Hanna to sigh before her phone began to ring, with a kiss to her forehead, Naruto got off her and handed her the phone.

 **Moments Later**

Naruto sighed as he now sat in his room after Hanna left to meet up with Spencer, in front in front of in front of him sat Hanna's laptop while he was on his phone as he looked at the picture of him and Ashley "So you can't trace where the photo cane from?" Naruto asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Alright, just see what you can do."

Naruto hung up and deleted the photo from Hanna's laptop and returned it to her room.

 **Montgomery House**

 **Upstairs**

Aria had her headphones in, to drown out her parents arguing she was currently researching telekinesis, when Mike walked in getting her attention, taking her headphones out, she heard him say "Can you hear them?"

"Look, whatever it is, it's not about us." Aria said wanting to spare him the truth.

"How do you know?" Mike asked.

Aria stood up and said "I just do. Look go get your stuff, well go study at the library."

"For how long?" Mike asked.

"Just get your stuff." Aria said pushing him toward the door before with a sigh he walked away, while Aria learned in her doorway.

 **Downstairs**

"She lives in this town, I have to see her, I have to talk to her, I befriended this woman." Ella said angrily.

"Ella, trust me it is over, she means nothing to me." Byron said.

"Trust you!?" Ella asked.

"I'm not going to let her take away from me what matters most." Byron said.

"What matters most? It can't be your family, because you made Aria keep this a secret for a year." Ella replied.

"Ok, listen you want me to find another job, teaching at another college, do you want to pick up and move again, cause I will." Byron said.

"Is that what Iceland was all about?" Ella asked.

"In a way yes it was, cause I wanted things to go back the way they were between us."

"And how was that me looking like a complete idiot." Ella asked before she picked up a picture "Because look at this stupidly happy woman, standing next to her loving husband. What am I supposed to do with all these romantic photos of our trips abroad!?" Ella said throwing the picture to a wall where it shattered.

"Stop it! What happened with her was a mistake!" Byron said.

Aria who was listening on the steps watched as her mom turned to the window and sighed.

 **Hanna's House**

Naruto was sitting at the table typing some paper up while sipping from his metal bottle that had blood in it. Naruto was thinking about the woman he saw a flash of that was underneath Radley Sanitarium that was also a werewolf. He needed to make plans to figure who she is and how to help her. There was also something. He would need to figure out who put her there in the first place.

 **Chapter End**

 **Just a few more chapters and then I will be past Shawn129's stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Naruto and Hanna were at the mall, in the food court waiting for their order when Hanna glanced up at him, "Go ahead, and say whatever it is you are struggling to ask."

"What?" Hanna asked

Naruto, still reading the update from his CFO on his phone, said, "You've been glancing at me for the last couple days, like you want to ask something. What is it?"

"Ok," Hanna sighed and sat up straight "I got this friend that wants to go to Homecoming with you."

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked to Hanna "Is she cute?" he asked.

"Very." Hanna nodded with a smile.

"Well I don't have any plans for that day. I suppose I can go with her. Does she have a name?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Mona." Hanna said causing the smile on Naruto's face to vanish in an instant.

"Hell no." He retorted.

"Come on, Naruto don't be like that." Hanna said.

"Don't be like what? Hanna, I don't know that girl like that, and I'm not really interested in your friend." Naruto said.

"Why not? There is nothing wrong with Mona." Hanna said in denial.

"Then she'll have no problem finding a date." Naruto replied, before he looked up when their order was called.

 **Later**

During the drive home, Naruto honestly was getting very tempted to compel Hanna to can it, as she wouldn't stop talking about him taking Mona to the damn dance. Pulling up into the driveway, he turned to her and asked "Look, if I say yes, will you please stop bringing this up?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so going to regret this." Naruto whispered to himself, "Tell Mona that I'll pick her up at 10:30."

"The dance starts at 8:00." Hanna said

' _Fuck'._ He thought. He was still hoping to get out of this. "Right." Naruto said unenthusiastically before he snatched the fortune cookies when Hanna went to take the bag "You owe me for this."

Hanna smiled as Naruto walked into the house with the cookies while she got her bag, and walked over to Aria's house meeting Emily, and Spencer at the gate.

Naruto entered the house and went to his room.

 **Montgomery House**

Aria sighed as she listened to music on her headphones as she laid in bed. The last 2 days had been exhausting with her trying to stop Mike from worrying about their parents, and her mom actively avoiding being in a room alone with her, and Ezra wasn't speaking to her after he read an 'A' message on her phone when she left it at his apartment.

Aria gave a depressed sigh, before she looked up when her headphone was removed by Spencer "What are you doing?"

"An intervention." Spencer said.

"We brought takeout and rag mags." Emily said dropping a stack of magazines on Aria's bed.

"But you can't have any, until you get out of these sweats." Hanna said as Aria sat up feeling a little bit better since her friends came to cheer her up.

 **2 Days Later**

Naruto and Hanna were at the lunch table with Hanna putting on her lip gloss. "So how was your RLW meeting?" Naruto asked sipping his orange juice.

"Actually pretty good. I was paired up with Lucas." Hanna said.

"Bet that did wonders for his self-esteem." Naruto replied.

"He called me a genetic splice between Shikira and Barbie."

"He flirted with you? Attaboy." Naruto said proud of his geeky classmate.

"You should join." Hanna said.

"Join…what?" Naruto asked eating a fry.

"Real Love Waits. Someone of your status would be a real confidence booster for some of the members."

"Same thing Mr. Mazarra said to me, but that ship sailed long ago." Naruto said, before Spencer sat next to Hanna.

"Way to sneak up on people." Hanna said putting up her lip gloss.

"Sorry. Look, can you get it today?" Spencer asked.

"Get what?" Hanna asked.

"Jenna's file." Spencer answered.

"No. They canceled my shift at work." Hanna said, taking one of Naruto's fries.

"Well, go in anyway. It's a therapist's office. Pretend you're having a nervous breakdown."

"Well, if I lose the crown to Heather Perez, I won't have to pretend." Hanna replied, looking at her competition.

"Hanna, I'm serious. That file might be our only chance to find out what Jenna knows about that night, and if she and her creepy stepbrother are planning revenge." Spencer said a bit panicked.

"Spence, I'll get it." Hanna said.

"Did something happen, Spencer?" Naruto asked.

"It's because Toby Cavanaugh, who's never had a date in his life, just bought two tickets to homecoming." Spencer whispered.

"So, Jenna's coming, too.' Hanna sighed before Mona arrived, causing Naruto to sigh in annoyance.

"Hey, Hann. Spencer." Mona greeted before she looked to Naruto "Hey cutie."

Naruto glared at a smiling Hanna, as Mona wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder 'I'm going to kill you for this.' he mouthed to his friend whose smile widened.

Mona unaware of Naruto's glare, and threat, lifted her head and looked to Spencer "So, is it true you're taking the country club's towel boy to homecoming?"

"His name is Alex, and yes, I am." Spencer said with a frown.

"Knock it off, Mona." Hanna said, frowning at Mona.

"What? I think it's cute she's taking her Cinderfella to the ball." Mona said.

"Can you go get me a fro-yo with sprinkles?" Hanna asked Mona, who looked like she was going to decline when she turned to look at Naruto who silently compelled her, causing her to get up and leave.

"Wow, that was exactly the reaction I want to avoid." Spencer said.

"Don't pay any attention to her. She's just insecure."

"Yeah, like a pit bull." Naruto said.

"Why are you friends with her?" Spencer asked.

"Once you get to know her, she's really funny. And she's always there for me, even if it's just to watch me try on shoes. Look, she's a good person. She just talks tough so people will forget what a geek she used to be." Hanna said.

"Sorry Naruto." Spencer said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "You're going to have to spend the entire night at Homecoming with her."

"Thanks to Hanna. Don't remind me." Naruto said glaring at the girl who ate his fries with a smile. Before he moved them from her reach.

"Hey, it wasn't like you were planning on taking anyone, and Mona really likes you." Hanna said before Spencer slapped her thigh "Ow! Okay, you need to chillax, or I need to start carrying a tranq gun."

Spencer turned Hanna's and Naruto's attention to Toby who pulled out his phone, which caused his shirt to flip up, showing the three a tattoo that said '901 Free At Last' on his side "What is that?"

"Anything of importance happen on September first?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Allison went missing." Spencer said.

 **Next Night**

 **Homecoming**

Aria walked into the dance and stopped at the steps looking around till she saw her friends and walked down smiling. "There she is!" Hanna said, smiling as she stood in between Shawn, and Naruto who was sipping his flask, which was blood mixed with bourbon.

"I was afraid you were going to bail." Spencer said standing next to Alex.

"No way. I'm ready to have some fun tonight." Aria smiled.

"Well, you look very beautiful." Naruto said smiling causing Aria to blush and push a lock of hair behind her ear. Unfortunately Naruto's smile immediately vanished when Mona appeared and wrapped her arms around him. Everyone but Mona could tell that he would rather cut his own throat then be near the girl.

"Hey, Aria!" Mona greeted, causing Aria to smile at her politely "No date? Wow, how the mighty has fallen."

Everyone frowned at Mona, while Aria caught Naruto's veins bulging and his eyes turning red for a second before he calmed down and turned to Mona. "Mona, I bet your feeling thirsty,"

Mona looked up to Naruto and her eyes looked glazed over "I'm thristy." Mona said walking away to get something to drink before Naruto looked to Hanna with a frown while Sean spoke with Spencer's date.

"To hell with this. I'm outta here." Naruto said.

"What? Come on you can't just leave Mona like that." Hanna said.

"Look Hanna, I gave her the benefit of the doubt for your sake, but all night she has either thrown shots at other people, or talked about only herself. Now I get that she is your friend, and popular but who cares? That doesn't give her the right to talk down to other people, especially not your other friends." Naruto said.

"Ok, I know your right but please, don't go." Hanna pleaded, as Naruto stared into her eyes with barely concealed longing.

"Fine." Naruto said walking off.

 **Later**

Everyone had split off, with Hanna, and Mona at the punch and snack bowl, Aria at the game center with Ezra, and Spencer with her sister. Currently Mona was watching Naruto who was chatting up two cheerleaders, causing her to frown. Naruto was the hottest guy in school and he was the Homecoming date to one of Rosewood's IT girls yet he didn't even compliment her tonight, saying she looked alright and remaining silent the entire car ride to the dance. He had been cold and standoffish with her the entire night, yet he tells Aria she's beautiful then he chats up two cheerleaders like it's nothing. Who does that?

"Is that Becky Newman?" Hanna asked, causing her to look over to see who she was talking about.

"It looks like her hair got in a fight with her face and they both lost." Mona said, while glancing over to Naruto who was being dragged away by the cheerleaders, causing her to frown which became more pronounced when Lucas walked up.

"Yearbook pictures!" Lucas said snapping a picture of Hanna, and Mona "Hey." he said to Hanna.

"Hey." Hanna greeted annoyed with Mona already, and welcoming the distraction "Nice bowtie."

"Oh, thanks. It's my grandpa's." Lucas nodded before he looked to Mona "Hey. I'm Lucas."

"Great. Can you be Lucas…over there?" Mona said rudely.

"Um I'll see you around, Hanna." Lucas said, with a frown as he felt kinda sad.

"Yeah, see you around. Have fun." Hanna said with a apologetic smile before she looked to Mona with a frown, "Rude much?"

"Am I in a parallel universe, or did you just engage in conversation with Hermie. Isn't that what Alison called him?" Mona asked.

"He is not a hermaphrodite, okay? He's a nice guy. Saying hi to him is not a crime." Hanna frowned.

"It should be. You didn't bust your ass to become Rosewood's "IT girl" just to make chit-chat with shim. If you and I start slipping up, we're gonna be right back at the bottom again." Mona said staring at Hanna intensely.

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to think I've lost some important things on the climb up and I want them back." Hanna replied.

"Look, you can go kamikaze if you want, but I will cut your rip cord before I let you drag me down with you." Mona scoffed before she handed Hanna a drink and walked off to find her date.

 **5 Minutes Later**

Naruto pulled away from the two cheerleaders after he healed them from his feeding and wiped their minds with compulsion. With an annoyed sigh, he was about to head back to Homecoming and chat up Spencer's sister but turned into a frowning Mona "What do you want?" he asked.

"Don't give me that. We're supposed to be here together. You can't just disappear like that with 2 cheerleaders. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Mona asked causing Naruto to scoff before he made to tell her that 1. He didn't care, 2. He hated her, and 3. They weren't dating. That he was only here with her tonight because Hannna basically begged him to when she grabbed his arm and forced him into the classroom and looked around.

"Um what are you looking for?' Naruto asked as the door closed behind them. He knew what she was planning. He wasn't having it.

"Nothing.' Mona said dropping to her knees to unzip Naruto's pants when he stopped her and forced her up and against the wall.

"What are you-" Mona demanded before he vamped out and he covered her mouth he fed on her, the sound of flowing blood and muffled screams to resound around the room.

 **Later**

 **Homecoming**

Naruto walked into the dance to see Sean, and Alex talking "Yo, where the girls?" he asked.

"Here!" Hanna said walking up with Aria and Spencer, before she looked around "Where's Mona?'

"She went home." Naruto said, causing Hanna to raise an eyebrow "Where were you guys?'

"Uh...We had to get ice." Hanna said, glancing behind Naruto who look over to see Emily talking to Toby.

"Wow." Naruto drawled before Alex asked Spencer to dance and the two walked off, followed by Hanna and Sean, leaving Naruto to take Aria onto the dance floor.

"You didn't kill Mona did you?" Aria asked.

"Wow. Is that how low you think of me?" Naruto asked.

"You're some kind of vampire. You are here with a date who you hate, who also would never leave Homecoming early, and has been missing for an hour, and only you show up." Aria said causing Naruto to shake his head.

"Well when you put it like that…No I didn't kill Mona. I just fed on her and then compelled her forget it and then leave." Naruto said. The only reason he didn't compel Mona was because Hanna was convinced she wasn't A and he cared for her enough to respect his opinions.

"That's that mind control thing right?" Aria asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded before he looked over to Emily and Toby "Since when have those two been hanging out?"

"We don't know, we didn't even know they were talking." Aria said before she frowned and tried to storm over to Emily and Toby but Naruto pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Not a good idea." Naruto warned.

"Toby is dangerous." Aria argued as they danced.

"Look up dangerous in the dictionary. My pictures right next to it." Naruto reminded her, "Toby is a high school kid, who was framed by Allison. Sure it's possible he can be A but there is no proof, and if you just go over there and ruin Emily's night accusing Toby of something he might've not did, then you can ruin your friendship with Emily."

Aria nodded before she looked like she had a realization "The file."

"What file?' Naruto asked.

"Hanna works in the same building as Jenna's shrink, she rigged the door so she can go and get it now is the perfect chance for her to go and get it." Aria said, ending her dance with him and walking over and grabbing Spencer, and Hanna.

Naruto smiled and shook his head watching as Sean looked annoyed while Alex looked to be at the end of his rope. About to go enjoy himself with some pleasant conversation, he looked up when Hanna called for his attention. Walking over she asked "Can you give me a ride to the office?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded before he and Hanna walked off, while Spencer walked back out with Aria who went over to Sean and distracted him till Hanna got back while Alex took Spencer to the Fortune Teller.

 **20 Minutes Later**

Naruto and Hanna snuck into the building and Hanna sighed when the door was locked causing her to groan "No, this can't be happening." she whined before she looked around and turned to Naruto "Wait here, I'm going to see if I can find something to help us pick the lock."

Naruto watched as Hanna began to leave before he grabbed the handle and forced it to turn and opened the door "It's open." he said, causing her to turn around and jog back over

"How did you..?"

"I guess it likes me more." Naruto shrugged before Hanna shrugged and they walked in toward the filing cabinet before Hanna began to search for what she was looking for "Find it?"

"No, there's no file under Marshall." Hanna said annoyed.

"Try Cavinaugh." Naruto said causing Hanna to nod before she began to look.

"Got it." Hanna said excited before she began to look through it.

"We have to get back to the dance." Naruto said walking out before Hanna followed him and they left

 **Moments Later**

Naruto drive down the road as Hanna looked through the file "Oh my god." Hanna said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Toby was in Rosewood the day Aly disappeared, and um...it seems Aly threatened him to not say what really happened with Jenna or she'd tell everyone that he was doing it with Jenna. That's enough to want Aly and us dead."

"But why would he target me as well?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but we need to get to Emily." Hanna said taking out her phone, while Naruto sped up.

 **Later**

 **Rosewood High**

Naruto, and the girls around the school looking for Emily, but they heard screaming and Naruto began to pull away and saw Toby over Emily who was bleeding.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted causing Toby to look up allowing, Naruto to see his scared expression with blood on his cheek before he ran off while Naruto ran over and saw Emily was unconscious. Lifting his arm, he was about to bite into his wrist when he looked up to see the girls about to enter, so he quickly picked her up in a bridle carry.

"Oh my god Emily!" Spencer shouted running over with the others as Naruto stood up.

"She's alive, but we need to get her to the Hospital." Naruto said heading toward the exit. While the girls followed and Hanna, and Spencer got into the backseat with Emily while Aria got into the passenger seat, and Naruto sped off toward the Hospital.

 **Next Morning**

 **Fields Home**

Rosewood PD was outside Emily's house, trying to get her statement but her mother Pam wasn't allowing them to talk to her daughter, who only needed a few stitches, and to wear a brace on her bruised wrist.

Currently, Emily was upstairs with Aria, and Spencer, who were telling her what they found out, "It was all in his shrinks file. Toby and Jenna had a relationship."

"Way beyond step siblings." Spencer said.

"Yeah, they were...involved." Aria added.

"Romantically?" Emily asked.

"I wouldn't call it that, but I doubt she had much of a choice." Spencer said.

"And that is what Allison saw when she threw the stink bomb."

"And she probably threatened to expose Toby which is why he wanted her dead." Spencer assumed.

"And not just her, us, you." Aria said, only for Emily to look away and run a hand through her hair.

"You don't believe us?" Spencer asked.

"I do, I just don't get it." Emily said looking down as her friends looked at her curiously "If Toby killed Allison, then why am I sitting in my bed and not a body bag?"

"Because Naruto got there in time to stop him from whatever sick, twisted thing he had in mind." Spencer said.

"Right, but Naruto said that Toby was scared."

"Yeah because he got caught." Spencer retorted.

 **Outside**

Naruto and Hanna walked up to Emily's house after a failed attempt to return the file seeing as cops were already speaking with Toby's shrink "Hey is she allowed visitors?' Hanna asked Pam.

"Yeah, go on up, but hurry up because she really needs her rest." Pam said

"Ok." Naruto said before he and Hanna made for the door when the cop stopped him

"Mr. Uzumaki," Officer Barry called causing Naruto to stop and turn to him, while Hanna watched "I know you want to go see your friend but I really need to get your statement."

"Of course." Naruto nodded before he looked to Hanna, and nodded he was okay, so she left to see Emily "I was leaving the restroom, and about to head back to the dance, when Hanna, Spencer, and Aria ran into me, and said they were looking for Emily so they could take a group photo, when we heard her scream, we ran to see if she was alright, but I must have moved to fast because I pulled away from them and saw Toby looking down at her while she was unconscious. I called out to him and he looked at me scared and ran off, while I and the girls took Emily to the hospital. I attempted to call Mrs. Fields but received no answer, so I drove here and woke her up to tell her what happened before taking her to the Hospital."

Officer Barry nodded writing down on his pad, "Do you have any idea where Toby Cavanaugh is?"

"No, sorry, I don't really hang out with lots of people because a person of my status can't be too trusting with people, so Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria are the only people I can call friends in this town." Naruto said getting a nod from Officer Barry.

"Thanks for your time." Officer Barry said to Naruto, and Pam who nodded before he walked away while Naruto looked to Pam when the man got into his car and drove off with his partner.

"Naruto, thank you again for all that you've done." Pam said with a small smile.

Naruto shook his head, "You shouldn't thank me, Mrs. Fields because if Toby really hurt Emily then I'm accountable as well."

"What do you mean?" Pam asked.

"Weeks ago the day before Ben left town, he tried to force himself on Emily in the locker room." Naruto said causing Pam's eyes to widen as she paled "I heard her scream and ran to save her, but Toby did as well and we stopped him before he could do something horrible. Toby left with Ben, while I stood outside to let Emily change and offered her a ride home, but your daughter is a strong individual she preferred to ride her bike home. I don't know if that is how she and Toby began to talk and get closer but if so, then I am sorry I didn't insist on giving her a ride, I just didn't want to push her."

"Thank you Naruto. It's ok. All I care about now is that she is safe." Pam said getting a nod from Naruto.

"That's all that matters, Mrs. Fields." Naruto said

"Please call me Pam." Pam smiled placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder and resisted the urge to shudder at the feeling that passed through her while Naruto smiled.

"She's a witch." Naruto thought wondering if she practiced or if she was unaware of it, before he noticed Hanna, Spencer, and Aria come out "Everything alright?" he asked

"Yeah, she decided to turn in." Hanna said causing Naruto to nod before he looked to Pam "Would you please tell Em, that I'll come back later to check up on her?"

"Of course." Pam nodded before the four walked away, and she walked inside a new anger settling in at what Naruto had told her almost happened to her daughter she would've killed that boy. It was too bad that they had committed suicide after settling in there new town.

 **Later**

 **Few Days Later**

After, being stuck in meetings for the past few days Naruto was now helping Spencer, and the girls will Allison's memorial, while he was gone Hanna had got into an argument with Sean about her ditching him at Homecoming and she had tossed the file in the river since she was paranoid and didn't want to get into anymore trouble.

Currently, he was pushing a large crate into Spencer's living room with Aria, and Spencer behind him "I was afraid she wouldn't get it done in time for the memorial."

"And this was someone from your mom's gallery?" Hanna asked

"Right." Aria nodded

"Where is your mom?" Naruto asked as he took a screwdriver.

"There's an apartment above the gallery, so she's staying there. For now."

"That's kind of weird, isn't it? Your mom is moving out." Hanna said.

"Yeah, like my dad should have left. That's what you'd expect." Aria snipped.

"Aria." Emily said causing Aria to realize what she said.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. The whole thing just sucks." Aria said looking to Hanna who nodded.

"I know."

"Did anyone call Shelly Leonard?" Emily asked

"Done. And I told her if she plays anything depressing, I will kick in her cello." Spencer nodded.

"Oh, what about the program?" Naruto asked.

"Almost done, but we should finish it before Ali's brother gets here." Spencer sighed.

"When is that?" Aria asked.

"Tonight. And he wants to see us in the morning." Spencer said.

"You know what? I barely remember Jason." Hanna said getting up and walking over.

"I didn't really know him. He was just Ali's older brother down the hall."

"Behind a closed door." Spencer nodded.

"With his hardcore punk music vibrating the floorboards." Emily said causing the girls to giggle, while Naruto gagged at the girl talk.

"How did he get into an Ivy league school?" Aria asked.

"I don't know. It must have been affirmative action for goths and emos." Spencer said as Naruto put the screwdriver, and the screws on the table and lifted up the lid, allowing everyone to see the bowl with the 5 female shaped figurines.

"It's beautiful." Aria smiled.

"Pedestal's already out there, next to the bench. This goes up Friday morning." Spencer said.

"Do you think Jason will like it?" Emily asked.

"Of course he'll like it." Hanna said.

"And years from now, people are gonna see this memorial, and that's all. They'll ever know about Ali. She'll be the girl that they dedicated the bench to." Aria sighed, "And we'll all be gone, but Ali will still be remembered." she said glancing to Naruto.

"That's immortality, my darlings." Spencer smiled causing Naruto to scoff as the girls flashbacked to a memory about them talking about immortality and dying mysteriously.

"Small town people can be so weird." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.

"The town is dedicating a bench to a girl who tragically died with more enemies then friends. People die everyday, but small towns always find a way to turn it into some kind of festival, or monument." Naruto said.

"It's for people who will miss Allison." Emily said.

"Her family and you guys." Naruto replied "This A person is still out there. Could be her murderer for all we know, and if this person hated her enough to kill her, then terrorize her friends, a bench dedicated to her won't be around for long."

"You think A will vandalize the bench?" Spencer asked.

"Most definitely." Naruto nodded walking over and looking at the bowl, "Hatred can drive people to do terrible things."

 **Next Day**

Ashley sighed as she walked beside her complaining daughter. "It was humiliating! So they can just take my credit card? That's private property, isn't it?" Hanna asked.

"It's private property. It belongs to the bank." Ashley said.

"Well, what about my other cards?" Hanna asked sitting at the island as her mom poured herself some coffee.

"Don't be so quick on the draw, at least for a while." Ashley said causing Hanna to sigh, "I'm sorry. I was trying to keep this off your radar."

"Mom." Hanna said causing Ashley to sigh.

"We have to make some adjustments. Temporary adjustments. We need to be more careful about money."

"For how long?" Hanna asked.

"Until we don't have to anymore." Ashley frowned.

"And how long is that?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know." Ashley sighed.

"Well, when will you know?"

Ashley frowned and opened the fridge, "This is a visual representation of what I'm talking about. Skim milk, orange juice, and some yogurt. No flavored waters, no cunning chardonnay. Nothing from the artisan cheese shop." Ashley said grabbing the milk and closing the fridge.

"What happened?" Hanna asked.

"What happened is a mortgage, and bills, and taxes, and the fact that this is a one-paycheck family. I thought I could compensate for your dad going, but it's been hard. Harder than I expected." Ashley confessed.

"How hard?" Hanna demanded.

"It's not the first card to be declined." Ashley revealed causing Hanna to frown

"We're living with one of the richest 500 guys in the world, mom. Why don't you just ask Naruto for help?" Hanna asked.

"No, I'm the adult here. Its my job to make sure you and Naruto are okay, and protected. I'll think of something." Ashley said causing Hanna to frown

 **Outside**

Naruto was at the door and frowned having heard about Ashley's financial problems, before he sighed and walked to his car. He got a text on his phone from Tessa that said she wanted to talk.

 **Tessa's Botanist Shop**

Naruto entered into the shop where Tessa had made her home for the moment. It was your average local flower shop.

"What did you want to speak about?" Naruto asked Tessa, as they walked into a back room.

"You know we should really talk about you telling Aria about her status as a witch." Tessa said.

"You sure now is a good time? She's got enough on her plate with this cyberbully thing and her terrible choice in romantic interests, and the longer I keep Emerys away from her, the better." Naruto said.

"Fine, but I know you can sense that her powers are growing stronger. Let her get mad at someone and they die because she accidently melted their brain. And besides, that barrier of yours won't block her signature forever. Emerys will kill her, regardless of how innocent she is." Tessa said and Naruto sighed as he knew she was right.

 **Spencer's House**

Spencer, Emily, and Aria were sitting at the island in Spencer's kitchen, with Jason DiLaurentis, the elder brother of Alison. "You've done a great job. Really. Mom and dad and I are really grateful." Jason smiled nodding at the three girls before they all looked to the doorway when Hanna walked in "There she is!"

"Jason! Hey." Hanna smiled walking over and hugging him, while glancing to her friends "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem." Jason smiled as Hanna stepped back and sat with the other girls "I was just saying you've done some lovely work on the memorial. I might have done one or two things differently, but we can adjust that along the way."

Spencer frowned at the perceived jab as Jason began to hand out papers, "Here's a copy of the program for the dedication."

"Oh, I e-mailed you the program that we worked up." Spencer said.

"Right. I saw the draft. This just fine-tunes it." Jason replied with a patronizing smile, "Uh, let's see what else? Oh, if Shelly Leonard's gonna play something, I don't think we can give her more than three minutes. I remember she's somewhat of a showboat with that cello. Then, uh Oh," Jason paused as he grabbed a photo of his little sister, "Is this the picture for the program?"

"Yes. It's everybody's favorite." Emily nodded.

"It's the one I would have picked." Jason sighed "I thought I was gonna be able to get my whole family out here, but you know, at the last minute, my mom, um it's crazy talking about this, isn't it? When I think about her, I-I think about you-the five of you, in her bedroom, laughing, keeping secrets...Long time ago. I want each of you to speak. I'd rather hear from you than Mrs. Slocomb from the PTA."

"Well, the PTA was a lot of help." Spencer said.

"What about the rain?" Jason asked, ignoring what she said.

"The rain?" Spencer asked.

"Forty percent chance before the weekend." Jason clarified.

"Oh, um, they said that we can use the school's multipurpose room if we have to move the ceremony inside." Spencer nodded.

"Great. People think this dedication is about closure. There won't be closure until they find out who did this to Alison. The cops in this town have been jerking my family around for more than a year. No more of that. I'm here to get some action, and this memorial is gonna help me get it. Oh, and I'm adding one speaker to the program." Jason said before he wrote a name on the paper.

JENNA MARSHALL

"Jenna Marshall?" Emily asked as everyone looked wide eyed.

"Wait, you want Jenna to speak at the dedication?" Hanna asked.

"That's right." Jason nodded.

"Why?" Aria asked.

"She asked me if she could." Jason shrugged.

"Jenna asked to speak?" Emily asked as the girls shared a look.

"Is there a problem?" Jason asked.

"I... it just didn't occur to us that Alison and Jenna were that close." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I didn't know either. Jenna called and said my sister was a lot of help to her after her accident." Jason nodded looking at Spencer, before he looked to the others, "Well, concentrate on what you're gonna say. Leave the rest of it to me. Now, I'm going to have a talk with Detective Wilden and find out why they haven't located Toby yet."

Hanna, Emily, and Aria watched as Spencer walked Jason out before Hanna asked, "Did we just get fired?"

"Shh! Keep it down!" Aria said.

"Why is he talking to Jenna?" Emily asked.

"I don't know."

"What does she have to say?" Emily wondered.

"This is turning into a nightmare." Aria groaned as Spencer returned.

"What else did he say?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing. He just kept smiling like he was running for office." Spencer sighed.

"Spence, why does Jenna want to speak at the dedication?" Aria asked.

"Why does Jason want her there? I mean, he clearly knows they weren't friends." Hanna said.

"We can't let Jenna speak." Emily said.

"Well, how are we gonna stop her without looking like bitches?" Aria asked.

"How are we going to stop her at all? In case you guys didn't notice, we just got patted on the head and sent off to play." Spencer replied as Aria looked thoughtful.

"You know what? You need to stay on top of him. Find out what's going on." Hanna said.

"Why me?" Spencer asked.

"Because you're the big organizer. You've got the laptop of all knowledge, and he's gonna need some of that." Aria said.

"Jenna could get up there, she could tell about the fire and Toby. She could tell about everything." Emily said causing Spencer to frown before she nodded.

 **Later**

Naruto walked up behind Aria, who was looking at a flier for Homecoming that was still up. "Hey," he called getting her attention "Everything alright?"

"I've been texting you. We've got a problem." Aria said, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him off to the side, "Do you think you can use your mind control thingy on Jenna?"

'It's called compulsion, and I need eye contact for that to work. Why?"

"Jenna wants to speak at the dedication, and we don't know what she is going to say."

"She could spill about what really happened to her, and who knows what else." Naruto nodded "I'll handle it."

"How? You're not going to eat her, are you?" Aria asked.

"While that certainly tie up a loose end…No, I'm not going to eat Jenna unless I can't come up with anything. Just leave it to me." Naruto said, causing Aria to frown and nod slowly before the two walked into school.

 **Later**

 **Cavanaugh Residence**

Naruto stealthily walked around the house looking at all the photos of the family, when he heard growling and looked to the left to see Jenna's seeing-eye dog growling at him. Nathan's irises flashed red and he growled, "Beat it."

The dog stopped growling and walked off to do as Naruto commanded, before Naruto walked into Jenna's room, and frowned when he saw that she wasn't there. A door opened and Jenna walked in, wearing only a towel using her walking cane to make her way toward the bed,

"Hello Jenna." Naruto said in Toby's voice causing Jenna to gasp.

"Toby? Your alive." Jenna said happily as she tapped his shoes with her cane and reached forward and caressed his cheek affectionately.

"More or less." Naruto said reaching up and taking her chin in his grasp, before he had her look up, so he could see her cloudy eyes, before his own eyes glowed golden and he began to whistle, and Jenna's body began to relax, "You're not gonna remember this, but when you speak at the dedication for Alison, you're going to say-"

 **Next Night**

 **Hanna's House**

Naruto was in his room, getting dressed, when Hanna walked in. "Hey, I'm about to order a pizza, want anything?"

"Not in the mood for pizza." Naruto sighed before he looked out of his closet at her "What's going on with your mom?"

"Hm, nothing. She's just stressed out from work." Hanna lied.

"Oh, I thought it had something to do with the lack of groceries and declined credit cards mucking up the place." Naruto said, causing Hanna's eyes to widen before she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"You know." She accused.

"I live with you guys. Do you really believe I wouldn't notice the empty fridge and large stack of bills. I'm young, not stupid." Naruto said.

"She just didn't want you to worry." Hanna said.

"And you're not worried?' Naruto asked, causing Hanna to frown, "That's what I thought. I have money to burn, I will make sure she doesn't have to do anything stupid."

"Well, what are you going to do. She won't accept help." Hanna said

"Simple. I take the choice out of her hands." Naruto said before he pulled out his phone and began to look for a number.

"Who are you calling?" Hanna asked.

"A realtor, to buy the deed to your house." Naruto said before Hanna snatched the phone, thought he admittedly let her.

"You can't do that. She will be furious with you and she might even kick you out." Hanna warned.

"If something isn't done and soon, it won't matter, because you'll lose the house." Naruto said taking his phone back "She's too stubborn to admit she needs help, and if I have the means to help, then I should."

"Okay look just let her figure something out. We can handle the small things." Hanna said.

"Small things?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, like groceries, and bills." Hanna said.

"You say 'we' like you have a job." Naruto replied.

"I'm thinking about it, and I just sold some bags online that I was bored with." Hanna said showing Naruto an envelope filled with $20 bills.

"Fine, but if I see one final notice bill or one stunt from A in regards to this, we do this my way." Naruto said getting a nod.

"Deal." Hanna nodded before she asked "What're you doing tonight?"

"Family member of mine is in town and we're meeting up. What about you?"

"Well Noel had tickets to Band of Horses, but the band canceled the concert so we all are just going to hang out here." Hanna said.

"Band of Horses? Never heard of them." Naruto said finding a long sleeve gray v-neck, and put it on "Well, I would say your welcome to join me but this is kind of private affair, but your night sounds fun too."

"You said family?" Hanna asked as she registered what he said.

"My uncle my father's side, who besides my father is the only one I've met on that side of the family." Nathan said as he put on his black Men's J. Ferrar Hybrid Double Breasted Wool Pea Coat and headed downstairs.

"Wait, what's he like? This uncle of yours?" Hanna asked as she came downstairs as he was getting his shoes on.

"I'll tell you about him later." He said as he opened the door. He turned back to her and smiled. "Seriously, don't stop having fun on my account."

He closed the door and drove off in his car. Hanna sighed and hoped she be able to get some answers of him later.

 **Apple Rose Grille**

 **Several minutes later**

Nathan walked in and looked around before he saw who he was looking for. He walked over the table. "You are one minute late." The gentleman said.

"Always so impeccable, Uncle Elijah," Nathan said as Elijah stood up from his seat and they shared a brief hug.

"Come, let us enjoy our meal while we catch up." Elijah offered and Nathan sat down.

As they ate, they talked about various things but Naruto eventually decided to cut to the heart of the matter. "I'm guessing the reason that I lost contact with you after went to pick up the doppelganger was because you got daggered."

"Yes, I was unfortunately daggered several times until Niklaus decided to dagger me for trying to kill him." Elijah said.

"I take it the bastard unbound his wolf side?" Naruto asked, causing Elijah to tense up.

"Naruto, he is your father." Elijah reminded.

"Doesn't change the fact that he is a bastard. And as for being my father, he wouldn't even give me a chance on account of his supposed inability to procreate and my lack of werewolf genes, forgetting that because my mother was a kitsune." Naruto reminded.

Elijah frowned as he remembered the meeting. He had hoped the discovery of his son would be Klaus's redemption. Yet, once again, Klaus acted like a petulant child and tossed Naruto away, poisoning any potential relationship they could have had.

"While I'm glad to see you again, I know this is not a social visit." Naruto said.

"My family has been undaggered and it turns out our mother is still alive. She wants us to be one big happy family. I was hopeful you would like to meet them." Elijah informed him.

"Not interested." Naruto said. "I prefer not getting tied down in Mikaelson family drama."

"You are a Mikaelson, Naruto." Elijah said.

"True, but I'm an Uzumaki first. Nothing you say will convince me to go." Naruto said.

Elijah sighed and got up to leave as he knew there was no convincing Naruto. "Before you go, Elijah, a couple things. Do not tell your mother about me and make sure Klaus keeps his mouth shut as well. And don't trust your mother. Nobody goes through what she does and doesn't bear a grudge against the one who condemned her to that fate."

Elijah nodded solemnly and exited the door. At the same time, Naruto got a S.O.S text from Hanna, who got it from Spencer.

 **Spencer's House**

Naruto, Aria, Hanna, and Emily who just returned from a date with Maya, looked at a upset Spencer "So Alison pinned the Jenna Thing on you?" Naruto asked.

"That's what she told Jason." Spencer frowned.

"But why you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Spencer could stand up to her, and Alison didn't like that." Aria said causing Naruto to nod slowly.

"God, this is officially insane!" Hanna said sitting down.

"Is that what she told Jenna when she was at the hospital?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think so, but I don't know." Spencer sighed running her hand through her hair.

"Okay, so-so one minute, she's trying to cover it up and the next she's ratting us out to her brother?" Aria asked with a frown.

"Like she wanted Jason to know the fake story in case anything happened to her." Emily frowned.

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"So they'd know who to blame." Naruto/Spencer said at the same time.

"God! This is still Alison's movie, and we are just filling up the screen." Aria complained.

"Some friend." Naruto said causing the girls to scoff in agreement.

 **Marin House**

 **Later**

Naruto was laying in his bed, with a frown as he looked at the ceiling, when his head snapped in the direction of the door as Hanna walked in, "Naruto, are you still up?" she whispered.

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to be alone. Can I sleep in here tonight?" Hanna asked.

"Sure." Naruto said moving over allowing Hanna to get into the bed before she cuddled up to him, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"…I can't believe, Ali would pin the Jenna Thing on Spence like that." Hanna said after a moment of silence.

"I can." Naruto said solemnly as he held Hanna, enjoying her closeness to him, "She blinded a girl, then blackmailed the innocent step brother to keep the truth to himself. And the one person in her group that could stand up to her would take the fall if the truth did ever come out. She was nothing if not devious."

"But Spence was her friend." Hanna said.

"True, but some people don't really know how to be a good friend or a friend at all. To Allison, it was always about control. Spencer was slipping from Alison's control, so she made plans to potentially get rid of her." Naruto replied.

"God, can we talk about something else please?" Hanna asked not wanting to think about Alison betraying Spencer anymore.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Like why you never told me you met your father and his family?"

"Oh, it's not a pretty story. I'll tell you about it someday." Naruto smiled before he kissed Hanna's forehead and she snuggled into him, causing him to chuckle softly.

' _I don't need the Mikealson's to be happy,'_ Nathan thought to himself, ' _Everything I need is right here in my arms.'_

 **Next Day**

Naruto was sitting behind the girls at the dedication for Alison. When Aria looked back toward him when Jenna was escorted by Jason, and he winked at her, letting her know he handled it. With an uneasy smile, she turned back forward as Jenna began.

"We think we know who we are, but we don't. Not until something bad happens to us, and then all the useless things fall away, and we're left with who we really are. I learnt that from Alison Dilaurentis. My whole life, I thought I knew who she was, but I found out the truth when she came and talked to me at the hospital. I found out that she was the strongest person that I had ever met. And it's her strength that touched so many people. Shaped them. That's her real legacy. That's how her memory will endure, in the actions of those she inspired in so many different ways. From all of us...Thank you, Alison." Jenna said, as everyone smiled at the speech while Hanna, Emily, and Spencer looked surprised.

 **Later**

Aria walked to the new flower shop that opened up recently. She was wondering what was so important that Naruto wanted to meet he here. She hoped it was something good, because after the dedication Jason had given them Alison's bracelet apparently she was wearing it when she died and the police found it, meaning A made a copy of it and made sure that she and her friends found it.

Shaking off her thoughts about A for now, she saw Naruto inspecting some flowers, and walked over "Naruto, hey." she greeted

"Good Morning, Aria. Thank you for coming." Naruto said turning to Aria and smiling.

"You said it was important. What did you want to talk about?" Aria asked.

Naruto looked behind him and said, "You can come out now."

Tessa came out from one of the doors. "So this is her. I've been anticipating this meeting for some time. My name is Qetsiyah, but since that's a bit old-fashioned, you can just call me Tessa."

"What's this all about?" Aria asked confused.

"Aria," Nathan said, "Haven't you been wondering what's been happening to you since you came back? Why you can move objects with your mind? Why you can blast me across the basket ball court and break my spine?"

"I-I don't" Aria stopped talking when Nathan held out his hand and conjured a ball of lightning. Qetsiyah waved her hand and vines grew along the walls.

"You're a witch, Aria." Naruto said.

 **2 Weeks Later**

 **3 Miles Outside of Rosewood**

2 men were running through the woods for their life, trying to make it to town, when two blurs shot behind them, and they were carried into the trees, and pained screams were heard.

Suddenly a man and woman walked out of the tree line smiling, with blood dribbling from their mouths, before man noticed the Rosewood sign, and put an arm around his girlfriends shoulder, "Hey honey, you think, this place would make a good home for us?" he asked

The woman smiled "I've always liked roses." she said causing her boyfriend to smile, before they both walked toward the town. They moment they tried to enter though, they screamed as their bodies disintegrated, leaving only their clothes behind.

 **Marin House**

Naruto was asleep, when suddenly his eyes snapped opened as his true face fully emerged.

 **Later**

Naruto was at the Rosewood sign and began to look around, coming up to the tree line he saw 2 corpses, that looked to have been ripped apart by an animal, but he knew better, with a frown he went about disposing the bodies. He saw the clothes of the Vampires, disintergrated after trying to enter the town. He had added that little function in the event the compulsions on the dome did not keep supernaturals away, though it would not keep out the Originals or super strong witches.

 **Spencer's House**

Aria, who was distracting herself from the huge revelation Naruto had recently dropped on her, was currently with Spencer, and Hanna studying for the SAT'S.

"This is insane. How many words do they expect you to learn in one night?" Hanna asked.

"Stringent." Aria said looking at a index card.

"Uh, tough. Inflexible." Spencer answered.

"It's not like you're gonna actually use 'em." Hanna said.

"Meretricious." Aria said.

"I mean, it's not like you go to college and you just start speaking a completely different language." Hanna said.

"Meretricious, um, phony, flashy?" Spencer asked.

"Mm-hmm." Aria nodded looking for another index card, before Hanna reached into the empty box of food and grabbed a soggy chip, and began to nibble on it.

"Oh, Hanna, why are you still eating that?" Spencer asked.

" 'Cause it's here." Hanna shrugged.

"Put it in the garbage." Spencer said.

"Then I'd have to stand over the garbage and eat it." Hanna replied.

"Besotted." Aria said.

"Infatuated, enamored, in love with." Spencer said.

"Hey, what did Noel Kahn say to you after the memorial?" Hanna wondered looking to Aria.

"Hanna, we are taking the SAT's in less than 12 hours. Can we focus?" Spencer asked.

"Okay, Spencer, you do not need to know any more big words. You're already scary enough to anyone under 50." Hanna joked lightly.

"I'm not scary!" Spencer whined before she looked to Aria "Am I scary?"

"A little." Aria nodded.

"Hey, I saw Noel Kahn hug you, and he did not wanna let go." Hanna smiled.

"Talk about not wanting to let something go." Aria said looking over to Hanna.

"Why can't you give him a chance? He's smart, he's cute, his dad owns, like, half of Rhode Island, and he's got great lips." Hanna listed.

"His father?" Spencer asked.

"No. Ew." Hanna grimaced before she looked to Aria "Seriously, Aria, you and Noel would look amazing together."

"Can we just drop it, please? I'm not looking for anything more than a friend." Aria sighed.

"Why? Don't you have enough on Facebook? Besides, don't you want someone real, someone you can, I don't know, scratch and sniff?"

"Wow. Maybe you should just eat that over the garbage." Spencer giggled.

"Look, I am trying to help out a friend here. We don't all have smoking hot ball boys from the country club."

"And we don't all live with smoking hot billionaires." Spencer retorted causing Hanna to blush lightly.

"Hey, what is going on with you and Alex? Is he back from that tournament?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. He's back." Spencer said with a smile.

"And?" Aria asked.

"And it's good. It's so good. I want it to last, but I'm afraid I'm gonna blow it." Spencer confessed.

"So, when can we officially call him the boyfriend?" Aria asked happy for her friend, but before they could continue Spencer saw her mom.

"Hi, mom." Spencer greeted, as her mom placed her purse on the island.

"Hey, Mrs. Hastings." Hanna, and Aria greeted.

"Hi, girls. Oh, what smells so good?" Vanessa Hastings asked.

"Garlic bread. Want some?" Spencer offered.

"I can't. God, I miss food. Eat some butter for me, will you? Why do I have so many messages?" Vanessa asked looking through her phone as Aria looked to Spencer.

"Hey, maybe you should ask Alex to," Aria began but Spencer grabbed her leg.

"Stop." Spencer whispered glancing to her mom.

"Your mom still doesn't know?" Hanna asked.

"Like I said, I want it to last." Spencer whispered back.

"Where's Emily?" Vanessa asked walking to the sink.

"She's probably on her way over." Spencer said not knowing that Emily was home soaked and muddy as she looked panicked.

 **2 Days later**

It was the middle of the day as Naruto was at his locker when he saw Hanna talking to Mona, who was having a party in the woods, as Mona walked away and Hanna looked upset he walked over meeting Spencer, and Emily on the way.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"Um, "A" sent Mona a text, and I think she just broke up with me." Hanna said upset.

"A" sent Mona a text?" Spencer asked surprised.

"I'm so over that bitch." Hanna said looking back at Mona who was with her 2 friends.

"I thought you guys were still close." Emily asked.

"Not Mona." A."

"Well, what did it say?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't really matter. It's all lies." Hanna said.

"Hanna, I'm so sorry. I know that Mona's really important to you."

She was my friend when you guys weren't." Hanna said.

"Well, we're here now, so if you're not going to the party, then we're not going either." Emily said getting a nod from Spencer.

"No! No, you're going on that scavenger hunt, and I'm going too. "A" might be playing games, but I'm not." Hanna replied.

"Let me talk to her." Naruto said making to walk to Mona but Hanna grabbed him.

"No, I'll deal with Mona." Hanna said.

"If you say so." Naruto said looking over to Mona, everything was telling him that Mona needed to die, but she was still Hanna's friend so he would stay his hand, till the friendship was really over.

 **Later**

Hanna was in the parking lot waiting for Spencer, Emily and Aria when she heard something and ducked down between two cars and peeked out to see someone in a jacket running off.

"Hanna?" Aria called as she and the others walked into the parking lot with flashlights.

Hanna turned to see her friends and smiled. Before she began to jog her way toward them when the girls saw a car speeding at Hanna.

"Hanna! Watch out!"

Naruto who was about to leave looked up and sped toward the girls to see a car about to hit Hanna and sped forward.

The girls watched in shock and horror as Naruto appeared out of no where and wrapped Hanna in a hug, as the car mowed them down with Naruto's neck snapping as his legs broke while peices of the windshield cut up his face.

"Oh my god!" Aria screamed running for the two with Spencer and Emily.

Hanna blinked as she felt her leg throb as it was broken while tears welled up in her eyes as she saw Naruto had blood dripping down his face, she also saw Spencer, and the others running over.

"Oh my god. Naruto!" Spencer yelled reaching down to touch him but they all jumped back when he gasped as his true face manifested. The girls watched in shock as Naruto snapped his shoulder and leg back in place, and took a piece of glass from his forehead allowing the wound to close, before he looked at them. He looked to Hanna who fainted the last thing she saw was Naruto's face returning to normal.

"Hanna!" Naruto yelled turning her onto her back and looking her over, "Her leg is broken, but she's alright."

Naruto looked up to see Emily and Spencer looking at him "Call an ambulance!"

The girls jumped and quickly called 911, "Naruto, you have to go. You're covered in blood, and you're not even supposed to be here." Aria said causing Naruto to frown.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Naruto said before he vamp sped away.

Aria looked to Emily and Spencer and spoke "I know you both have questions but we need to worry about Hanna now."

The girls nodded.

 **Later**

 **Rosewood Hospital**

Naruto walked passed Lucas on his way into the waiting room having completed changing to a black long sleeve, black jeans and black sneakers. First thing he saw was Ashley walking over to the girls.

"Is she okay, Mrs. Marin?" Aria asked.

"S-She is going to be all right. She, uh She has a broken leg and a broken ankle, bruised ribs, and they might have to remove her spleen." Ashley said getting choked up "What happened?"

The girls looked at each other before they saw Naruto behind Ashley, "Hanna was coming across the parking lot, and this car just came out of nowhere." Spencer said looking at Naruto.

"Well, the police found the car. They said it was stolen from a campground lot." Ashley said.

"Did they catch the driver?" Naruto asked causing Ashley to turn to him and smile pulling him into a hug.

"No, not yet." Ashley said causing Naruto to nod.

"Well, the cops should be looking for Toby Cavanaugh." Spencer said with a frown.

"It wasn't Toby Cavanaugh. The police picked him up last night." Ashley said turning to the girls.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, one of the officers told me they found him hiding in town, and they were bringing him in to the station when they got the call about Hanna. You girls should go home. I will call you when Hanna can have visitors."

"Just let Hanna know that we were here." Aria said.

'I will when she wakes up." Ashley nodded.

"I'll walk you guys out " Naruto said, walking with the girls to the elevator and when he and Aria got in, Spencer and Emily looked hesitant, "If I wanted to hurt you I would've already."

Spencer and Emily got into the elevator, as once the doors closed Naruto looked at the three, "What happened?"

"Hanna had texted us that she knew who A was and we were going to meet her when the car came." Aria said.

"You think that they were just trying to scare us?" Emily asked.

"Well it worked." Aria said.

"Should we tell the cops?" Emily asked.

"Tell them what?" Spencer.

"Everything." Emily said.

"We don't know everything."

"Well know this, it won't matter of you tell the cops or not. Because once I find A, I'm going to kill them." Naruto said with a cold look on his face.

"What are you?" Spencer asked.

"A vampire." Naruto said.

"W-wha, but how is that possible?" Emily asked.

'That's a very long story." Naruto said looking over to them "For now, all you need to know is that I'm not going to hurt you guys."

"What about Allison? Did she know?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Naruto said causing they're eyes to widen, "But I didn't kill her. I would be glad to tell you more but I need to get back to Hanna, and Ashely. We'll pick this up another time."

"Is Hanna safe here?" Aria asked.

"I won't leave her side." Naruto said with a nod.

The girls got off the elevator and Naruto took it back up.

 **Next Morning**

Hanna had just awoken and the first thing she was her mom, and after they talked for a while she had her mom call the girls and watched as she left the room.

"You gave us quite the scare."

Hanna jumped as she saw Naruto sitting in a corner, "H-how long have you been there."

"All night." Naruto said standing up and walking forward to sit beside her with his back turned to the window, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah. I remember all of it." Hanna said looking at Naruto, "Your face."

Naruto allowed his true face to manifest watching as Hanna gasped, "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Hanna looked at Naruto for a moment and opened her mouth to speak.

 **Chapter Finished**

 **I decided to combine Shawn's last 3 chapters together. Next one will be all original.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tribrid in Rosewood 7**

 _ **Last time**_

 _Hanna had just awoken and the first thing she was her mom, and after they talked for a while she had her mom call the girls and watched as she left the room._

 _"You gave us quite the scare."_

 _Hanna jumped as she saw Naruto sitting in a corner, "H-how long have you been there."_

 _"All night." Naruto said standing up and walking forward to sit beside her with his back turned to the window, "Do you remember what happened?"_

 _"Yeah. I remember all of it." Hanna said looking at Naruto, "Your face."_

 _Naruto allowed his true face to manifest watching as Hanna gasped, "I'll tell you anything you want to know."_

 _Hanna looked at Naruto for a moment and opened her mouth_ to speak.

 **Chapter start**

"How about we start with what are you?" Hanna asked.

Naruto shrugged and said, "I could say that I'm a vampire but I am much more complicated than that."

"Yeah well I saw you get plowed over by a car and watch you get up, heard the sickening sound of your bones…fixing themselves and pull a shard out glass out of your skull. Uncomplicate it," Demanded Hana, wanting answers before she goes completely insane.

"Okay, okay. I guess the best place to start is with my parents. You see my mom was never human. She was a three thousand-year-old Kitsune, a Japanese fox spirit. And my father was the Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson." Naruto said at the mention of his father.

Hanna looked shocked at this, Kushina Uzumaki was a three thousand-year-old fox spirit. While Naruto's father was a hybrid, whatever the hell thatmeant.

"Original Hybrid? What does that mean?" Hanna asked.

"It means he is one of the Originals, the first vampires in existence. But he's also a Hybrid, half-vampire, half-werewolf." Replied Naruto

"Wait, I thought vampires couldn't have children, cause they're you know, dead." Said Hanna.

"I think it'd be easier if I just showed." Naruto said reaching out to touch Hanna's temple, only for her to lean back.

"What are you doing?" Hanna asked still wary.

"Relax. If you open your mind to me, I can show you. My uncle showed me this, and now I will show you." Said Naruto, remembering how Elijah showed him how he and his family became vampires.

Hanna allowed Naruto to place his hand on her head before they closed their eyes.

"In the beginning, my father's family was human... A thousand years ago, when Vikings still roamed Europe. Before my father was even born, his family had come to America to avoid a plague that had been spreading through Sweden." Naruto said as he began showing Hanna the same memories Elijah showed him.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again." Said his aunt Rebekah_

 _"Although his mother dabbled in the dark arts, they were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, they were happy."_

 **Present Day**

"That is, however, until one night, their youngest brother was killed by their village's greatest threat."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Mother!" Klaus cried carrying Henrik's body back to Esther._

 **Present Day**

"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. The family was devastated, none more than my bastard of a father. Desperate to protect the rest of their children, their father forced their mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Drink!" Order Mikael holding a bleeding wrist for Rebekah_

 _Rebekah drank the blood as the transition into a vampire was complete._

 **Present Day**

"Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible thrist for human blood. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Klaus fed on a human killing them in the process._

 _"When he killed for the first time, they knew what he truly was." Naruto said._

 _"Niklaus!" Shouted Elijah._

 _"What is happening to me?" Klaus asked fearfully._

 _Elijah went to help his brother but was stopped by their father._

 _"Don't!" Commanded Mikael stopping his son._

 _"Father! It hurts!" Said Klaus in pain as his bones continued breaking._

 _"He's a beast, an abomination." Mikael said in disgust._

 **Present Days**

"He wasn't just a vampire." Said Naruto.

"He was also a werewolf." Hanna realized.

"He was the result of an indiscretion their mother had hidden from them all. An affair, with a werewolf."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Infuriated by this betrayal, their father forced their mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self." Naruto said_

 _Klaus groaned as he awoke, and felt himself being bound to a cross, looking up his eye widened seeing Mikael bind him to a cross as Esther prepared a spell, with Elijah standing off to the back._

 _Quickly Klaus got his free arm lose as Mikael tried to shackle it and tried to undo his other arm but Mikael grabbed it, "Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" Mikael yelled._

 _"Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!" Klaus yelled fighting against Mikael._

 _"Do it now, boy! Now!" Mikael demanded before Elijah walked forward and helped Mikael._

 _"Help me!" Klaus pleaded and watched in shock as Elijah looked away._

 _Esther walked forward with a heated moonstone soaked in Tatia's blood, "Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka." she chanted as Mikael and Elijah backed away._

 _"Mother, please don't!" Klaus yelled struggling, but Esther said nothing and without an expression used the moonstone and branded Niklaus who screamed in pain causing Elijah to flinch._

 _Klaus screamed in pain as his forehead sizzled from the heated moonstone digging into it, and his soul being manipulated, his werewolf side suppressed, before he collapsed as he passed out._

 **Present Day**

Hanna processed all the information she was just told, shocked and amazed at it all. That she just saw the birth of the vampire species, and vampires are real, learned werewolves and witches were real as well. And her childhood best friend was the son of an ancient Kitsune and the Original Hybrid.

"Wait, if your dads werewolf side was sealed, then how could you be born?" Hanna asked.

"My theory is that his werewolf side could not be fully suppressed, as he was immune to enchanted silver weapons. It's not a long shot to think he could still have children, but it'd be a one in a trillion chance. I just happened to be that one chance." Naruto replied.

"Alright so you are what exactly? A vampire, a werewolf, witch, kitsune?" Hanna asked.

"I'm a Tribrid; part Original Vampire, part witch, part kitsune. I don't have a wolf side because my mothers stronger kitsune genes erased them." Explained Naruto, Hanna nodding.

"Okay, is that why were you always so…" Hanna trailed off not wanting to sound insulting.

"Emotional as I got older?" Naruto offered.

"Yes, that was why. You see vampires and kitsune are creatures that experience emotions much stronger than humans. Anger becomes wrath, sadness becomes despair, happiness becomes euphoria, sorrow becomes depression, every single emotion is enhanced. With me being a kitsune and a vampire though…Think what you might be going through as a teenager, times that by ten, then times that by 3, and you've got the intensity of my emotions. I didn't have the control back then that I do now. It's why I had to stay away after mom's passing until I could gain control enough to interact with people without losing my cool." Naruto said.

Hanna couldn't help but feel sympathy for Naruto, having to deal with such intense emotions and not understand what they meant. She couldn't imagine what that felt like.

"Well how exactly did you learn about all this?" Hanna asked, Naruto gaining a bittersweet look in his eyes.

"You know how a person becomes a vampire is they die with a vampires blood in their body, the same applies to me." Said Naruto cryptically.

"You mean you… died before?" Hanna asked feeling sick at the thought.

"Yeah, when my mother was murdered in the crash. I died, but as a vampire in transition is neither alive or dead, I was written as a coma. I was truly dead. Usually it takes about a half-hour before someone in transition wakes up, but it took me a month as all three of my supernatural sides vying for dominance, until finally they settled and I woke up at night, thirsty for one thing; blood." Said Naruto, Hanna looking a little queasy.

"Did you… kill anyone?" Hanna asked.

"No, I managed to avoid any humans but I did tear my way through the hospitals entire supply of blood bags." Said Naruto.

"Okay, but how did you find it about all of this? Something tells me you didn't know what was happening." Hanna stated.

"Yeah, I was pretty freaked out. It wasn't until I got home and I found my mother's journal, one she kept hidden from me until she thought I was ready to learn about the supernatural or when I entered transition, that I understood what was going. It was extremely detailed and explained everything to me; what she was, who my father was, everything I needed to know." Replied Naruto, Hanna nodding along slowly.

"Okay, what happened after?" Hanna asked, Naruto getting up and walking around the room.

"I was shocked. My entire world was flipped upside down. I wasn't human, my mother was dead and my father didn't know I existed." Said Naruto, looking at Hanna.

"What did you… do after that?" Hanna asked only ever knowing what Naruto did through magazines or news.

"I flipped my switch." Naruto stated plainly.

"Your switch?" Asked Hanna worriedly, Naruto nodding.

"For vampires, their greatest weakness is their humanity because they feel everything greater than humans. But vampires have one advantage over humans, they can control their emotions by turning them off. It lets them no longer feel things like fear, regret, sadness, anything that holds them back, letting them become the perfect killing machine." Said Naruto remembering the times he flipped his switch.

He was efficient, deadly, remorseless, and completely without mercy.

Hanna covered her mouth in horror at the thought of Naruto, the same kind, loving, and energetic boy she knew, becoming a ruthless killer.

"And… how long did you have your emotions off? What did you do? When did you turn them back on?" Hanna asked not wanting to know what he did but knowing she needed to know.

"Around two months. I drank, killed, tortured, and slept around with any girl that got my attention. For when I turned them on…it wasn't my choice. It was sometime during the second month… I don't really remember it kind of all blurs together at some point, but my uncle Elijah found me after hearing of my escapades that he believed his brother, my father, was responsible for." Naruto said.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto laughed as he watched the show. He was in a random club in Los Angeles, wanting to get drunk and find some poor bastards to eat. After compelling everyone in the club to obey his commands, he went about feeding off and dancing with random girls, drinking all the booze he could get, but eventually he got bored._

 _He then got an idea and compelled himself a game of darts. Tying a someone to the wall and having people take turns throwing darts, with the winner being whoever gets killing shot. So far, no ones got a killing shot, but it was still funny especially considering he compelled them to know what they were doing was wrong but still forced them to do it._

 _Though his fun was soon interrupted when someone entered the club._

 _"Well this is a fine mess you've made Niklaus." Elijah stated looking at the many bodies lying on the floor and blood splattered everywhere._

 _He had followed a rumor of a vampire going around America leaving a trail of blood and death in his wake. While Elijah would normally dismiss these rumors as just another young arrogant vampire. What did catch his attention was that this vampire could apparently compel other vampires._

 _This did have Elijah's attention because as far as he knew only he and Klaus are currently the only Originals currently awake. Thus Elijah followed the trail of the one he believed to be his brother, eventually finding himself in Los Angeles._

 _Unfortunately, when the one Elijah believed was his brother turned to face him he didn't see Klaus. Rather, he saw someone that looked like a much younger Klaus, clearly with his emotions off, given the lack of expression in his eyes._

 _His next words however threw Elijah through a loop._

 _"How do you know my father?" Naruto demanded._

 _'Father? No, that's impossible, unless…' Elijah thought his mind racing._

 _Vampires cannot procreate. Klaus though, wasn't just a vampire, he's a Hybrid. If what this boy said is true, then it's likely this was another one of nature's loopholes._

 _'Nature must always have a balance.' Thought Elijah remembering his mother speaking those words._

 _"Hey, I asked you a question." Said Naruto speeding in front of Elijah forcing him to look into his eyes._

 _"How do you know my father?" Naruto repeated attempting to compel the guy._

 _Elijah gave Naruto a blank look before grabbing his wrist and forcing him to let go of his neck._

 _"Young vampires, so arrogant." Stated Elijah, throwing Naruto across the room._

 _Even if the boy was his nephew, Elijah wasn't going to let him get away showing disrespect to his elder._

 _'Well, that's new.' Naruto thought, groaning from where he crashed into a table._

 _The few times he came across other vampires, werewolves, and witches, he easily overpowered them, no matter how many there were. Actually meeting someone that could hurt him was unexpected but did give him an idea of who the guy was._

 _"Let's see wears suits, perfectly quaffed hair, impeccable manners, and obviously much older than me. I'm gonna hazard a guess and say you're Elijah." Guessed Naruto remembering reading about all the Originals in his mother's journal._

 _The noble one, Elijah Mikaelson._

 _The eldest and one who's been locked in box for 900 years, Finn Mikaelson._

 _The wildest of the family, Kol Mikaelson._

 _The sister, Rebekah Mikaelson._

 _And finally the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, his father._

 _"Hello nephew." Elijah greeted smiling pleasantly_

 _Before frowning as he looked around, he wasn't sure how long Naruto's had his emotions been off. But if he continues with this type of behavior he's likely to draw the wrong kind of attention to himself. Knowing what he had to do Elijah sped towards Naruto and grabbed him before he could react._

 _"Turn it on." Elijah compelled_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"After that, all my emotions came back to me. When a vampire turns their emotions back on, all their emotions come rushing back. It made me want to shut it off again. But I couldn't, because he compelled me to keep them on so I would be more willing to listen." He said.

Considering he'd still been relatively new to his Tribrid nature and not in his most stable mind it was easy for Elijah to compel him. Now however Naruto couldn't be compelled at all even if he was completely off his rocker, which only made him that much more dangerous when he flipped his switch.

"Okay, what happened after?" Hanna asked wanting to know more.

"After helping me cope with everything I did, Elijah began teaching me the finer points of being a vampire, how to go unnoticed and not draw attention to myself, and everything I was capable of. Though he couldn't help me with my Kitsune and Witch side as he never bothered with magic and didn't even know Kitsune existed." Naruto explained.

"Once I had a grasp of my vampire abilities and had control of my bloodlust, Elijah finally took me to meet my father." Said Naruto glaring at the wall as he remembered the first and only meeting he had with his father.

 **Flashback**

 _"And you're sure he's here?" Naruto asked looking out the car window._

 _Elijah nodded making a humming sound._

 _"My brother has always been one to enjoy the finer things in life, art, music, foods." Elijah said gazing out at the coast of Italy._

 _It took a while but Elijah had finally managed to track down his brother, but after several months he was able to get a location. Elijah had been searching for his brother during the entire time he had been educating his nephew on his powers as a vampire._

 _The Original had soon learned Naruto could be considered a prodigy, he took to his powers better than most and he was able to gain control over his bloodlust rather quickly even when tempted with large amounts of blood he didn't react._

 _'He's so different from Niklaus and yet they're also very similar.' Elijah thought having learned Naruto shared his father's love of art and charming personality along with a temper he inherited from both his parents._

 _Looking at the boy Elijah could sense his nervousness and fear, but also his excitement. Nervous at finally meeting his father, fearful of rejection, and excitement to meet the man he's wanted to meet since he was a child._

 _Elijah could only hope Klaus didn't disappoint him again._

 _Pulling up to a large villa, Elijah shook his head at his brothers need for large houses, they got out of the care and walked up to the door._

 _"Are you ready?" Elijah asked._

 _"Is anyone ever ready to meet an absentee parent?" Asked Naruto, Elijah chuckling a little._

 _"No, I suppose not. Just… don't take anything Niklaus says or does to personally. He can be rather volatile when caught off guard." Elijah said knowing all the times Niklaus has been caught by surprise with something unexpected his response was always the same_

 _Anger._

 _Entering the villa they didn't have to search for Klaus as they saw him standing at the top of the stairs, likely having heard them. Elijah saw he looked exactly the same since the last time they saw each other, only difference being his clothing style._

 _"Elijah." Klaus greeted with a smirk and his arms behind his back._

 _"Hello brother. It's been a while." Said Elijah putting his hands in his pockets._

 _"Not long enough. Tell me who is your friend here?" Questioned Klaus giving Naruto a once over before dismissing him while descending the stairs._

 _"Before I answer that, do you remember a woman named Kushina Uzumaki?" Elijah said._

 _That got Klaus to pause momentarily. He did indeed remember Kushina, the perfect definition of a fiery redhead he spent a week with._

 _Seeing his brother pause told Elijah everything he needed to know._

 _"Niklaus, it seems even we were not aware of the full extent of your Hybrid nature." Said Elijah._

 _"What're you talking about Elijah? Speak clearly and tell me who this boy is?" Klaus demanded his Hybrid status being a sore spot until he could finally break his curse not to mention a secret._

 _"Niklaus, this is your son, Naruto Uzumaki." Elijah revealed, Naruto finally stepping forward._

 _"It's, uh, it's nice to finally meet you." Said Naruto holding out his hand._

 _Klaus looked between Elijah and Naruto for a few moments, before looking at his brother._

 _"No, that's impossible, vampires can't procreate." Klaus denied shaking his head._

 _"And yet here is. Someone with a vampires power and yet still has magic coursing through his veins, who else but you could be the father Niklaus." Retorted Elijah hoping his brother would see the truth._

 _"Yet from what I can tell he has not an ounce of werewolf blood in him." Klaus stated smirking not feeling the boy was a werewolf._

 _"Yes well it seems vampires, werewolves, and witches are not the only supernatural creatures as we believed. From what Naruto has told me his mother was a very powerful kitsune, one even older than us, and her kitsune side overpowered any wolf gene you may have passed on. Thus Naruto is part vampire, part witch, and part kitsune." Replied Elijah though knowing this would be the truly hard part as if Naruto did inherit his father's wolf side it'd be much easier._

 _But as he's left bodies up and down America and not transformed into a wolf once, it's likely he won't transform at all._

 _Klaus merely laughed mockingly and turned his back to them._

 _"A likely, and might I say, convenient story. I sleep with an alleged 'kitsune' and she gives apparently gives birth to this boy, so he obviously must be mine. For all I know he could just be the result of some witches experiment, in fact he probably isn't even who you claim he is Elijah!" Klaus said angrily._

 _That is when Naruto made his presence known as he sped right in front of Klaus growling._

 _"I honestly don't care what you think or say about me, but don't EVER say anything about my mother!" Growled Naruto, Klaus glaring back with equally fury._

 _"I will say whatever I damn well please! Your mother was just a distraction to me, a pretty enough human to catch my attention, and whatever lies she told you I will put an end to when I track her down and tear her head of-"_

 _Klaus couldn't finish her threat Naruto decked him in the face sending him flying into the wall. Before he regain his bearings Naruto was on him and began raining blow after blow on the Original._

 _"Don't. Ever. Threaten. My. Mother. To. Me. Ever. AGAIN!" Naruto roared grabbing Klaus and throwing him through the wall._

 _Coughing up blood Klaus growled in anger at the humiliation and prepared to tear the brat apart. Only to be pinned to the ground with a boot slammed on his back breaking his spine temporarily paralyzing him. Looking up, Klaus was frozen for a moment as he saw Naruto's true face emerge. But in that moment he didn't see Naruto, he saw both himself and the man who tormented him for the last thousand years since he was a boy._

 _Mikael._

 _"You wanna know something funny? For as long as I could remember, I wanted to meet you, to know you. I asked mom about you and she'd say my father was the strongest man in the world, that he was the one monsters were afraid of, and that nothing could stop him. Then Elijah told me about you, that you were the fiercest of your entire family, that in a thousand years he never saw anyone stand against you, not even your father. And now that I've finally met you, I would have preferred it if I never did. And you're right, you're not my father, I'm not your son." Naruto said._

 _Before Klaus could say anything Naruto shoved his hand into his chest and ripped out his heart, temporarily killing him._

 _Exiting through the hole in the wall he made Naruto conjured a ball of Foxfire and threw it at the house letting start burning it down. Walking up next to Elijah, who hadn't moved from his spot knowing there's nothing he could do and looked to him._

 _"When the bastard wakes up, tell him that if I ever see him again I'll cut him into pieces, incase them in cement, and scatter them to the seven seas." Naruto said before exiting the burning building._

 _As he left Naruto closed his eyes before opening them a second later, only now they were darker and without emotion._

 **End Flashback**

Hanna couldn't help but look at Naruto in sympathy seeing he was shaking in rage at the memory. She remembered when they were young and he'd look longingly at children with both their parents, knowing their mother and father, while he never even met his father. And when he did the man, rejects him as his son without giving him a chance..

"Naruto I'm so sorry that happened, he had no right to do that to you." Hanna said putting a comforting hand on his leg.

"It's fine." Naruto shrugged.

He'd long since gotten over Klaus rejecting him, he wasn't even originally angry about being rejected, it was mostly because he threatened and insulted his mother. Turning his emotions off was because he didn't want to lose control of his anger.

"After that I spent a few more weeks without my emotions, but eventually I got my head on straight, went to a therapist, cleaned myself up, and got better." Naruto concluded.

"Did you ever…what was that mind control thing again?" Hanna asked.

"Compulsion." Naruto offered.

"Right, that. Did you ever do that to me?" Hanna asked.

"No." Naruto said as he then thought, "Although there was one time I thought about doing it. Remember when you wouldn't stop bugging me taking Mona to Homecoming?"

"Hey it's not like you were planning to go anyway." Hanna retorted.

"I wasn't going to go because I wanted to go with you and I couldn't." Naruto said as he looked into her eyes.

"You did?" Hanna asked kinda lamely.

"Have you not been paying attention to the times when we are alone together? Like that time you kissed me when you asked if I would have sex with you or that time when I told you how I would never hurt you when A sent you that picture of your mom kissing me when she was drunk. When I'm with you, it's takes every ounce of self-control that I have not to take you into my arms, kiss you and never let you go. Because I love you Hanna, and I want you to choose me willingly, and not because I forced you to."

Naruto leaned in and they shared a tender, passionate kiss. "I'm gonna go get some coffee. I'll be back shortly."

When Naruto left the room, Hanna's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. _'First my best friend is Tribrid and his parents are a three thousand year old kitsune and a millennia old Hybrid. Second, the supernatural world is real, monsters worse than A are real. And third…'_ Hanna thought.

"I think I'm falling in love with him." Muttered Hanna.

 **Chapter End**

 **I think I'm gonna either rewrite this story, where instead of Hanna as the main love interest, it would be Aria, as I just love her character more than Hanna, or continue as is. I have put up a poll on my profile page to get your opinions on the subject. It will be up for one week.**

 **Credit for the flashbacks and explaining the supernatural world scenes goes to windstorm16.**


End file.
